All The Little Things
by Siriusluver-le
Summary: The winds of change are blowing through the lives of Tony and Ziva starting with a not-so-shocking confession...established Tiva....rating might go up in Ch. 8.
1. One Night

**All The Little Things**

**Chapter 1: One Night**

**A/N: So this is my first fic in the NCIS Tiva genre. I am huge Tiva fan and have tried writing a few that went nowhere, but then this idea hit me…It's still in progress so bear with me. Enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is fine, but please leave the flames in the fireplace where they belong. Thank you. Oh and I don't own NCIS…**

It started not so long ago, that feeling of needing him. She hadn't come to America to fall in love and she'd never shown it. Then Jeanne Benoit had come along and what she felt had no longer mattered. Now, even with Jeanne gone, the hole between her and her partner hadn't healed. As she stood outside their missing person's home watching a young immigrants dreams fall apart, she saw her own subconscious situation mirrored back at her. She turned quickly away from her teammates to hide the glistening of unshed tears.

Across the street from where Ziva stood, Tony watched her. He saw her look at him and turn away. Over their time as partners he'd become acutely aware of every mood she went through and now he could sense her trying not to fall apart. As he stood watching her he vaguely heard his boss' footsteps coming up behind him.

"You figured out what's eating her yet, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"Not definitively, boss. She seems sad though."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. They lapsed into silence for a moment. At last Gibbs spoke up again. "This case is over and you two are off the clock. Company might be good for her."

Tony looked at him in shock. "What about Rule Number 12, boss?"

"As long as nothing happens, it's just two partners having dinner after shift." Gibbs said. "Good luck."

It wasn't hard to get Ziva alone since Tony had driven them to the scene. In the car she was silent and avoided his eye. After a while she noticed that they were not going to headquarters.

"We are going the wrong way Tony." She commented.

"No we're not Zee-vah." Tony said mysteriously. "We're off the clock. Gibbs said you looked like you needed company. I'm taking you out."

Ziva shifted uneasily. She wanted to go out with him, but not because Gibbs had suggested it. She wanted him to take her out because it was what he wanted. She twisted her arms protectively around herself, and looked out the window.

"Or I could just take you home and tell Gibbs we did something." Tony offered, feeling bad for forcing her.

Ziva seized her only chance. "No, Tony. We can do something."

Tony rounded the corner. "That's good because we've arrived." He parked the car in the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"Where are we Tony?" Ziva asked, confused.

"My place. I'm going to make you and good old fashioned Italian meal. It's more relaxed then some restaurant."

Trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that arose at the thought of being in his apartment, Ziva said, "I did not know you cooked."

"Well you learn something new every day." Tony commented, unlocking his front door.

A half an hour later Tony had gotten dinner started and poured them each a glass of wine. He brought the wine into the living room where Ziva was sitting on the couch. She swirled the wine listlessly when he handed it to her. Tony took a deep breath. "Ziva, you haven't been yourself lately." He exhaled quickly as if afraid he'd just pulled the pin on a grenade. "I brought you here because I'm worried about you."

Ziva fought her emotions back under control. "Do not worry, Tony. I am fine."

"I don't believe that Ziva. You haven't been you since before Gibbs left."

"Since Jeanne came along." Ziva corrected him quietly, without thinking.

Tony pretended not to hear her slip, but inside he was reeling. Was the infallible Ziva David jealous? A small part of him smiled. Her being jealous meant she cared for him. He'd never dared to hope she might.

Ziva could feel herself unraveling. Her iron self-control was slipping. Her eyes began to tear again. She fought against herself. This was weakness. No man should have this kind of power over her. Her father had drilled that into her from the time she was ten. But just this once she wanted to break down. It would be so much easier to just collapse and let Tony take care of her. It would be foolish to think it would be more than the right here and right now, but after all these years of being stoic didn't she deserve a little self-indulgence. She made her decision instantaneously. She looked up at Tony with watery eyes. "Hold me, Tony." She whispered.

Tony slid towards her and touched her hand. He smiled as she shivered. In one swift movement he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close to his chest. He couldn't help but relax. Her scent was a toxin slowly driving him mad. He stroked her hair and back mindlessly.

Ziva allowed her head to rest on Tony's shoulder. His surprisingly well-defined muscles seemed perfectly built to cradle her head. The perfection of the moment overwhelmed her and she let the warm tears flood from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his thin, strong torso and clung to him. Years of pent up emotions flowed freely as her walls temporarily broke down. But part of her was still arguing, fighting against this breakdown. Eventually it won as small victory as she whispered. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony smoothed her hair. "Don't be sorry." He said gently. "Everyone burns out sometimes."

"Not me." She protested, shaking her head against his shoulder. "These feelings are weakness."

"What feelings?" He asked.

Ziva took a deep breath. She panicked a little internally. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. But here in his arms she just wanted to believe it would never end. This hope overrode her brain as she whispered, "I have fallen in love with you, Tony DiNozzo."

He pushed her back and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. Lightly, with torturous slowness, he brushed his lips against hers. He smiled as she gasped against his mouth.

Ziva ran her fingers down his back to keep from forcing the kiss deeper, but as he continued to tease her lips with his, her frustration mounted. Finally she pushed him against the back of the couch roughly. Throwing herself against him she deepened the kiss harshly.

Tony melted at the feel of her lying atop him, kissing him senseless. He couldn't get enough of her. "You're intoxicating me, Ziva." He murmured between kisses.

"Mmm…" She purred.

The vibration drove Tony further over the edge. He groaned as she started running her foot up and down his jean clad calf. After what felt like an eternity, they parted panting.

"I can't believe it." Tony panted. "I feel like a teenager. I keep expecting my parents to walk in and bust us for making out."

"Or worse…Gibbs," Ziva pointed out. "We have shattered Rule 12 you know."

"The term is broken." Tony corrected, gently. "Besides, he and the Director used to do more than make out."

"Do you want to do more?" Ziva asked, wiggling seductively on top of him.

"If you don't stay still, I'll have no choice." Tony groaned.

Ziva wiggled again.

Growling, Tony pushed her back and lifted her in his arms. She giggled and he kissed her fiercely. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." He said.

Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up. She cradled his neck with her hands and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Yes, Tony. I've been a very bad girl." She kissed the shell of his ear. "Punish me." She said seductively. She nipped his ear. With Ziva wrapped around him Tony started walking towards his bedroom. When they were over the threshold he kicked the door shut. He dropped Ziva on the bed and stood over her. "Have you had time to think about you offenses?"

Ziva nodded.

"And are you sorry yet?"

Ziva shook her head.

"You need to apologize." Tony said sternly.

Ziva looked up at him with a clear challenge in her dark eyes. "Make me."

Tony growled and jumped onto the bed next to her. "You asked for it." He said, as he began to tickle her. He laughed as she screamed and tried to wiggle away from him. "Are you sorry, Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, Tony….I am sorry!" She panted.

Tony let up immediately. Lying on his side, he stroked her hair. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a screamer." He laughed. Ziva tried to hit him but he pinned her under another powerful kiss. That was all it took for it all to spill into passion again.

Late that night they lay close together under the blankets. As they lay in the dark Tony combed his fingers through Ziva's hair and feathered her forehead with kisses.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva whispered, playing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Tony hummed. "I love you more, Zee-vah."

"You wish." She responded blissfully. She pressed herself closer to his chest. She kissed his collarbone and snuggled up to him. "Goodnight, Tony."

Tony turned his head to kiss her temple. He wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, my sweet cheeks."

Even in Tony's king sized bed they slept all night in each other's arms. They knew that things had changed that night, but not how deeply. In the early morning hours life had begun to change for Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David.


	2. Just Another Day

**All The Little Things**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This was definitely the most reviews I have ever gotten on a single chapter…I really appreciate it…I will try and keep the updates regular. I actually have an established plotline in mind for this one which should make the chapters easier to write…I hope. Thanks again. L.E. **

One Month Later:

Ziva looked around and saw that the bullpen was empty. Sighing she laid her head down on her arms on her desk. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. She couldn't figure out why she'd been so tired of late. She was just starting to doze off when she heard footsteps enter coming towards her. She pulled her head up quickly and tried to act awake incase it was Gibbs.

"Not sleeping at night, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, looking at his partner, and secret lover, with concern.

"No, I am just tired all the time." Ziva complained.

"I think I might have a cure for that at my house." Tony said, giving her a knowing look.

"No offense Tony, but I think that kind of cure might make fatigue worse." Ziva pointed out, smiling none the less

"Good point." Tony agreed, looking dejected.

Ziva was just getting ready to respond when a commanding voice shouted, "David! DiNozzo! You solved the case yet!"

"Not yet, boss." Tony replied quickly.

"Then why are you two standing there talking? You have work to be doing." Gibbs snapped, strolling into the bullpen with his ever present cup of coffee.

"On it Gibbs," Ziva said sitting down at her desk and pulling up their missing Marine, Lt. Daniel Philips', phone records. "I am running his phone records against known contact numbers of drug dealers in the D.C. area. I will also check for patterns."

"Don't narrate it, Ziva, do it." Gibbs said, rounding on Tony. "And what are you doing DiNozzo?"

Tony's eyes shifted for a minute and he looked uncomfortable. "I can composite a list of his known friends in the Corps and any family in the D.C. area."

"Do it." Gibbs snapped, leaving again.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't respond.

Tony sighed. Gibbs was even more on edge since the evidence had begun to suggest that their missing Marine had an addiction to cocaine. He didn't like anything that made a fellow Marine look less than perfect. Tony looked up at Ziva. She looked more worn then he'd seen her look before. She shifted in her chair and unconsciously rubbed her back as if it hurt. He turned back to his computer screen and got to work thinking about all their time together.

By the time their day ended they still didn't have a new break in the case. Gibbs was snarkier than ever and consequently was driving Ducky, Abby, and the Director crazy. Abby had her lab on lock down to keep Gibbs out. McGee had been walking around like a whipped dog ever since Gibbs had shouted at him about not working fast enough just after lunch. Tony was practically bubbling over with pent up energy, and Ziva was looking even more worn out.

As Ziva was walking to the elevator to go home, Tony caught up with her. "You want to go out with me?" Tony asked.

"Not tonight Tony. Sorry." Ziva said evenly.

"Want to come over then?" Tony tried again.

Ziva shook her head. "I really think I just need to catch up on some sleep." She explained as they stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the lift doors closed, Tony took her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently. "Alright, you do look tired. But I just had to touch you once today." He smiled, devilishly.

Ziva smiled. Just then the elevator ground to a halt at the ground floor of the NCIS headquarters complex. "I love you. Goodnight, Tony." She said, giving him an intense, smiling glance. Then she stepped out of the elevator and was gone.

The next morning they were all in the bullpen early, trying to avoid Gibbs' wrath by being late. Ziva still looked tired, but was valiantly acting as though she wasn't. Gibbs came striding into the bullpen at exactly 8:30A.M. "Gear up." He said.

"Do we have another case boss?" McGee asked, confused.

"No." Gibbs said, clipping on his gun holster. "Abby got a hit on one of the prints. Known drug dealer named Jed Aaronson. We're going to pick him up." He started walking towards the elevator, leaving his three subordinates to scramble after him.

They arrived at Aaronson's house about ten minutes later. The house appeared deserted and when Gibbs knocked on the door it swung inward. He stepped back and motioned Ziva in ahead of him. She ducked into the house, gun out ahead of her, and started off to clear the kitchen. Tony entered next and headed down the hall to the dining area. McGee and Gibbs cleared the central living area and then headed upstairs. Shouts of 'clear' rang through the house until McGee entered the last bedroom on the upstairs hallway. "Boss!" He called. "We got a body!"

Gibbs was next on the scene followed by Ziva, then Tony. Lying on the bed in the master bedroom was Jed Aaronson. "Damn!" Gibbs cursed. "Philip's must have gotten to him first."

"Yeah, but why is a US Marine hunting down drug lords, boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs ignored his question and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed and listened for a minute. "Ducky, it's Gibbs. We have a dead one." He told the medical examiner. After he gave Ducky the address, he hung up and addressed his team. "Ducky is on his way over. McGee you'll stay here with me to process the scene. DiNozzo, you and David go back to headquarters and see if Abby got anymore hits on the prints from the scene."

They all stood there for a minute.

"As in now," Gibbs prompted.

An hour later, Tony called Gibbs from Abby's lab with news about their case. "Boss, I have good news and bad news." He reported. "Abby got a hit on the prints from the drug paraphernalia at Philips' house. The prints aren't his; they belong to his younger half sister's. The bad news is her prints were in the system because she's been missing for almost a year." There was a pause as Gibbs said something. "Yes, the local police unit that worked her case is sending over the case file including a supposedly threatening letter that was left at the last place she was seen." Another pause. "Got it, boss." He hung up and looked at Abby and Ziva. "He's on his way back with McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and the body."

Over the course of the day, it came to light that Lt. Philips' sister, Sara, had been kidnapped because she was severely in debt to several drug dealers. It had happened while Daniel was in Iraq and his family hadn't told him until he arrived stateside just a few weeks previously. In an interview with his mother, Mrs. Philips' said that she was worried that Daniel had gone looking for Sara.

"They were very close." Mrs. Philips explained. "It hurt Daniel that his little sister was into drugs, and he tried to convince her to stop. He might have succeeded but he got shipped to Iraq and Sara just got worse with him overseas. He was so angry when he found out she'd been kidnapped."

"Mrs. Philips, how would Daniel have gotten possession of Sara's drug kit?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know he had it. I don't know how he got it."

"Alright, thank you for your help. Call if you think of anything else." Tony instructed her and showed her to an agent that would escort her out of the building.

He headed down the bullpen and had just sat down at his desk when Gibbs arrived and gave the instruction to gear up.

"Again?" Tony asked.

"We got a location on another of the dealers that Lt. Philips' sister was in debt to." Gibbs explained, once again grabbing his gun. "Let's go."

This time when they arrived at the suspect's house it was quite obviously inhabited. All four NCIS agents drew their side arms and Gibbs silently motioned Ziva and Tony around to either side of the house. They threaded ear pieces into their ears and followed his direction. When they had disappeared to either side of the house, Gibbs motioned to McGee that the two of them were to continue forward. Tony and Ziva met up at the back of the house. Through the earwigs Gibbs' hushed voice directed, "Enter on three. Three, two,…one." There was a loud bang as both Tony and Gibbs kicked the doors in.

Ziva and McGee were the first ones into the house. They found Lt. Philips and his sister in the family room guarded by two drug dealers. They were tied up and being held at gun point. "NCIS! Drop your weapons!" Ziva commanded, as Gibbs and Tony came in behind them. "DROP THEM!" She shouted.

Both dealers dropped their weapons and slid them across the floor to Ziva. She looked at Tony and then tucked her weapon away and bent to retrieve them. Just as she bent one of the dealers reached around behind him and grabbed another gun from somewhere. There was a bang of gunfire and then Ziva's shoulder exploded in pain. She crumpled to the floor holding her shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Ziva vaguely heard Tony shout her name and then a quick double tap get fired as someone fired back at her assailant. Then everything went black.

After the case had been closed and Ducky had retrieved the bodies of the dead drug lords, Gibbs dismissed Tony to go check on Ziva at the hospital. Abby had been keeping watch over her while they wrapped things up.

He found Abby in the ICU waiting room. "How is she?" He asked, trying not to let his worry show through.

He must have failed because Abby stood up and hugged him. "They did emergency surgery on her a couple of hours ago and got the bullet out." She held up an evidence container with a gore covered bullet in it. "She's stable and awake now. The doctor's in talking to her but he made me leave. He said it was private." She sounded dejected, as though she thought privacy shouldn't exist. Which, considering that this was Abby, was probably true.

"Thanks, Abby. Gibbs needs you in your lab. I'll take over here." Tony said, extracting himself from her grip.

When Abby left, he waited a while and at last the doctor opened the door to Ziva's room again. He jumped up and went towards the door. He nodded to the doctor who was filling out the chart in one corner of the room and then approached the bed. "Hey, how are you?"

She turned to him with sad eyes, saw that it was Tony, and started crying in earnest.

Tony panicked slightly and rushed to her side. He took good hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am so sorry Tony. I did not know. I should not have. I am sorry." She rambled through her sobs.

"Ziva you couldn't have known he had another weapon. It was unavoidable. No one blames you."

"That's not it." She sobbed.

"Then what is it?" Tony asked, now more concerned, and a little confused.

"I…I…" She broke down crying even harder and motioned to the doctor.

Tony looked at the doctor in confusion. "Doctor, what's she talking about?" he asked.

The doctor looked at their joined hands and nodded as if deciding he could disclose the information. "Miss David was about four weeks pregnant. The trauma of getting shot caused her to miscarry. There was nothing we could do to save the baby. I'm sorry." He said gently. With that he turned and left the room.

Tony stared blankly at the doorway for a minute and then he turned back to Ziva. She was crying less now, but she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"I am sorry, Tony." She said again. "I never meant for it to happen."

He retook his seat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "Shh…It's alright. I'm not angry, Ziva. It's okay." He took his thumb and gently wiped her tears away. After she had calmed down some he smiled at her. "I was going to be a dad?"

Ziva nodded. "God, I did not even know and it depresses me."

"I'm sure that's normal, sweetheart." Tony said gently.

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked nervously.

"Nothing you don't want him to know." Tony reassured her. He kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're alright."

They sat in silence for a while. Ziva, exhausted by the day's events and her recent emotional rollercoaster, started dozing off. Tony stood up. Immediately Ziva woke up. "Where are you going?"

"You need your rest. I'll come by tomorrow before heading in." Tony said.

She grabbed his hand. "Do not go. Stay with me…" Her eyes looked at him, begging.

"Just until you fall asleep," Tony said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. He held her hand long after she'd dozed off though and eventually he too dozed off with his head and arms rested on her bed.


	3. Fallout

**All The Little Things**

**Ch. 3: Fallout**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating…I wanted to have chapter for well on its way before I updated, and school has not been allowing me much time to write of late. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. They have made this story the most popular one I've ever written…Thanks again. Enjoy. L.E.**

Tony came to visit Ziva before and after work the next day. He held her hand and they talked.

The following day was Saturday, so Ziva slept in some, but it made her upset that Tony didn't come that morning. Around eleven she dozed off again. When she woke up an hour later she found six people sitting around her room, quietly eating. On the rollaway table at the foot of her bed was a vast array of picnic type foods.

Abby looked up just then and smiled. "You're awake!" She said excitedly.

Director Jenny Shepard looked up. "Did we wake you?" she asked, concerned.

"No," Ziva said, her eyes starting to clear. She sought out Tony, but held in her smile when she saw Gibbs sitting next to him. Her roving eyes also found that Ducky and McGee were there. "Why are you all here?" She asked blearily.

"We wanted to have a team lunch to celebrate the end of a hard case." Gubbs said, matter-of-factly.

"But we wanted you to come too…" Abby explained.

"So we brought lunch to you." Tony finished, smiling. "Hungry?"

Ziva was surprised to find that she was quite hungry. "Yes."

"Great!" Abby said, jumping up to serve her. "Don't worry; it's all Kosher."

Ziva nodded and dug into the plate Abby handed her.

After lunch they laughed, joked, and listened to Ducky's wild stories. A few hours later Ziva was fighting off another bought of painkiller-induced drowsiness. Gibbs, who was off to one side, noticed her attempt to suppress a yawn.

"I think perhaps we should let Ziva get some sleep." He suggested.

"No, Gibbs, really I am fine." Ziva protested, but opening her mouth let the yawn out.

"I see your point, Jethro." Ducky said. "Get well, Miss David." He left.

Soon after Ducky departed, Abby, McGee, and Jenny all left. Ziva could tell that tony was delaying leaving, trying to get time alone with her. Unfortunately, Gibbs was lingering as well. Finally Tony gave up and headed for the door.

"Stop!" Gibbs' sharp command startled both Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, boss?" Tony asked turning around.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"What's going on where?" Tony asked, feigning confusion.

"DiNozzo, even you aren't that dense." Gibbs said bluntly. "I got your doctor's report Ziva."

Ziva inhaled nervously.

He looked between Tony and Ziva. "I'm sorry about the baby." He said gently. "Before my daughter was born, my wife lost a child. Thankfully we got Kelly shortly thereafter. Otherwise it might have destroyed her. Keep an eye on your mental health."

"Thank you." Ziva said flatly.

"Now, moving past that, how did Ziva even get pregnant, Tony?" Gibbs said, turning his glaring stare on Tony.

Tony coughed. "Well you see boss, it happens when a man and a woman…."

"Seriously DiNozzo!!" Gibbs snapped.

"I…boss…uh…why do you automatically assume I'm the father?" Tony stammered.

"The doctor's report said she was a month pregnant. Now let's see, who did I suggest keep her company around that long ago?" Gibbs growled.

"Me." Tony said quietly.

"And it wasn't just dinner between two partners, was it?" Gibbs pressed.

"That depends on what kind of partners you mean…." Tony started, but he withered under Gibbs' stare. "No, boss it wasn't."

Gibbs let out a sigh that was half growl. "What about Rule Number 12?"

"Out the window boss," Tony admitted.

Gibbs looked about ready to speak again when Ziva spoke up. "It was my fault, Gibbs." She said quickly. "I admitted things that should have remained unsaid."

"What things?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"I am in love with him." Ziva said even faster.

"Not on my time you're not."

"We weren't on your time!" Tony argued.

"I know, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with feigned patience. "I was warning you for the future."

"Really boss?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Want me to take it back?" Gibbs said snarkily.

"No." They both said quickly.

"Good." He turned to leave. "Again, I'm truly sorry, Ziva." With that he was gone.

Tony checked to make sure he'd really left and then heaved a sigh. "Can you believe that's all he said?"

"Yes," Ziva said evenly. "We are two adults after all. He cannot really stop us."

"Gibbs could if he really wanted to." Tony said pointedly. "But if he and the Director can be in love on the government's time then I think we'll manage."

Ziva laughed and then yawned again.

"You really do look tired. Maybe I should go and let you sleep." Tony said.

Ziva heaved a frustrated sigh. "It is only three o'clock in the afternoon. I am not going to sleep yet!"

"Zee-vah, you need to get rest to get well."

"But not at odd hours."

"At any hour," Tony insisted.

"I am not sleeping for at least another four hours. Stay or go it does not matter."

Tony sighed and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You are so stubborn." He grumbled, with a slight smile.

"And yet you love me." Ziva said innocently.

"Yes, I love you, Ziva." Tony smiled, reveling in how amazingly wonderful it felt to finally say that out loud. He stroked her fingers with his. After a moment he looked up and saw tears glistening in her eyes. Panic gripped him. He'd never been comfortable with emotion and to see iron-willed Ziva breaking down was downright astonishing. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, trying to sound earnestly worried and not just panicked.

"Nothing," Ziva said quickly, sniffling.

Tony stood and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Talk to me….Please?" He asked, gently.

"I j-just wish I w-was s-still pregnant. I did not know, but now that I do it seems like I lost a precious gift. I feel empty, sort of hollow, and I do not understand why." She confessed, softening under his gentle touch. "I feel like it is my fault, or like I should have been more careful."

"No, love," Tony assured her, his heart wrenching. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know." He leaned forward and kissed her fresh tears away. "Don't cry." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and, careful to avoid her IV lines and healing shoulder, he held her.

Ziva found that once again she was content to let her emotions free as Tony cradled her to his shoulder. Once again she wondered why it was that this one person could make her act so out of character, so different. She wanted to call it being undisciplined, but she was starting to think that maybe everyone needed someone to let everything out to. That maybe being disciplined didn't mean you had no emotions, it just meant that you only showed them to one person. Maybe Tony was her one person.

Tony held her and was glad to see her finally let go. She'd spent her whole life being too rigid, too controlled. She had all these emotions bottled up, but she'd never let herself be human enough to break down. More and more he was realizing how special it was that she would break down in front of him and only him. Somehow it wasn't so hard for him to believe that he was quite possibly the only living person to have seen Ziva David cry.

By the middle of the next week the doctor's had declared Ziva fit to go home. Wednesday morning Tony arrived at headquarters only to be pointed back to the elevator by Gibbs and told that he had the day off to pick Ziva up and get her settled at home. He arrived at the hospital a few minutes before ten o'clock and found Ziva waiting in her room fully dressed.

"You are finally here!" She exclaimed in an exasperated tone as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you too," Tony said sarcastically. "Besides, I was told to be here by ten. By that count I'm early."

"Who told you ten?" Ziva demanded.

"Gibbs."

Ziva growled. "I specifically told him nine o'clock!!"

Tony shrugged.

"Come on. I want to go home." She snapped picking up her small bag of clothes, toiletries, and 'Get Well Soon' cards. "I have already filled out the release paperwork."

Tony reached out and relieved her of the bag and motioned for her to take the lead. She preceded him out of the room, but then surprised him by stopping and waiting for him to catch up. When he came alongside her she reached down and took his hand. Offering him a shy smile she started walking. It took a half a minute and Ziva's impatient tug on his hand to get Tony's brain working sufficiently enough to move his feet.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Tony asked as they neared the hospital entrance.

"Still a sore and I cannot move it much." Ziva said honestly. "But I am not complaining as long as they let me out of the hospital. I hate hospitals. They are too … stork."

"I think you mean stark." Tony corrected. "A stork is a tall white bird with skinny legs, most commonly known for delivering babies."

"Birds leg eggs Tony." Ziva said very matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but storks deliver human babies….haven't you ever heard of The Stork?" Tony asked.

"It is not possible for a bird to have a human baby." Ziva paused for a moment. "Wait! Is this a reference to some obscure movie?"

Tony sighed and threw up the hand that wasn't holding hers. "Nevermind!!"

Outside the hospital, Tony guided Ziva to his car. He helped her in and leaned across to buckle her seatbelt for her.

"Thank you, Tony." She said, gently kissing his ear.

"You're welcome, Zee-vah." He said. Kissing her forehead, he shut her door and came around to the driver's side. "Shall we take you home?"

Ziva nodded, suddenly tired.

Tony put the car in drive and rested one hand on her knee. Ziva reached out her good hand and clasped his. They offered each other shy smiles of contentment.


	4. What One Can Do

**All the Little Things**

**Ch. 4: What Can One Do…**

**A/N: So here's chapter four….and little faster after chapter three. This week is state standardized testing week at school and since it's beyond easy I've had lots of time to write. **

Thursday after work Tony climbed into his car and speed dialed Ziva's number.

"David." Came the stiff response.

"It's Tony. Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She snapped.

"Sorry I asked." Tony said.

"No, I am sorry Tony. I was just focusing on something."

"Don't push your shoulder too hard yet." Tony warned her.

"Of course not," She said, a little too quickly.

"I'm coming over and I'm bringing dinner." Tony announced.

"Alright." Ziva agreed. "See you soon then."

Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment twenty minutes later with a bag of Mexican takeout. He rang the bell and waited. After a moment Ziva answered. She looked adorably rumpled in baggy sweats and an oversized T-shirt. Her hair was loose and wild. Tony reached out and wrapped on arm around her waist and, careful of her shoulder, hugged her to him. "Good evening." He purred.

"Mhmm…and to you too." She responded.

"I brought burritos." He said gesturing with the bag.

"Excellent." Ziva praised. "I am starving. You put that on the kitchen table and I will get us water."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Tony asked, worried about her shoulder.

"I can manage, thank you." She said. With that she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tony had just started setting things out when there was a crash from the kitchen. He went running in to find Ziva standing near the cabinets surrounded by shards of broken glass. "What happened?" He asked. Ziva turned to him with watery eyes.

"It slipped." She said miserably. "I almost had it, but my shoulder pulled and my hand stopped working."

"You pushed it too hard." Tony said sternly. "I said I would help."

"I did not want to ask."

Tony stepped over the glass and took her in his arms. "I know it's a matter of pride, Zee-vah, but please come to me before you get hurt." He ran his hands soothingly over her back.

Trapped inside his arms, Ziva laid her head on his shoulder. "I do not know how to give up control, Tony. I do not like feeling helpless. I am not used to depending on another."

"I'm here to teach you." Tony promised. "Now come on, dinner is getting cold." He dropped his hands and grabbed one of hers. Gently pulling her hand he led her from the shards of glass to the talbe.

As they ate he looked at her seriously. "What else have you been unable to do?" He asked after a moment.

Ziva looked shyly off to the side and chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed slowly and looked back at him. "It is stupid." She said.

"I don't care. Anything you need."

Ziva sighed. "I cannot wash my own hair." She said evenly.

"Tell me when and where." Tony said, eyeing her beautiful hair and longing to touch it.

After dinner, Ziva got a towel from her linen closet and her shampoo from the bathroom. She brought them into the kitchen where Tony was cleaning up the last of the glass. He pulled a chair over to the sink with the back to the cabinets. He started running the water waiting for it to warm up. He took the shampoo from her and set it on the counter. He took the towel and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. By this time the water was steaming.

He coaxed her into the chair and tilted her head back under the spray. Tenderly he massaged the water through her thick hair. Next he lathered it generously with shampoo, kneading his fingers to get it all the way through.

Ziva purred as his surprisingly talented hands massaged her scalp. She'd always enjoyed having her hair touched and played with, but this was heaven on earth. She stifled a groan as he kneaded harder.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

"Yes…" She groaned.

Tony chuckled and began to rinse her hair. Soon he motioned for her to sit up. He removed the towel from her shoulders and slowly adoringly began to towel her dripping hair dry.

When he finished Ziva rose to her feet and kissed him fiercely. "Thank you." She whispered between kisses.

"Anytime," Tony whispered back.

Ziva pressed closer to him and deepened the kiss seductively. To her surprise, Tony pulled back from her. "No, Tony…" She pleaded.

"It's not a good idea right now, Ziva. Your shoulder isn't completely healed yet."

Ziva groaned, but knew he was right. Tony kissed her forehead. "As soon as you're feeling better, I promise." He murmured. "It's not that I don't want this. I want you." He whispered.

"Do not tease me, Tony. Teasing is not nice." She begged, writhing against him.

"I'm sorry, you're just so hard to resist." Tony admitted.

Ziva smiled at him. "I am going to die, being made to wait." She whined.

"I won't let you die."

Later as they lay together on her bed Ziva ran her hand along Tony's arm. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything."

"If I hadn't lost our baby when I was shot, what would you have done about it?"

"Done about what?" Tony asked, confused.

"About me being pregnant," Ziva clarified.

"That depends. Would you have kept it?" He asked.

Ziva shifted nervously. "Yes." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Tony was silent for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "I know myself…I would have been stunned and I would have instinctually run from the commitment that implies. But eventually, probably after some big fight, I would have realized that I couldn't live without you. I'd have come pining back, hoping you'd still take me. Would you have taken me?"

Ziva let his very open, honest admittance sink in for a moment. At last she answered him, "Only if you promised to stay involved with our child, even if something divided us."

"Deep down I know that I never really could have left." Tony said. "Not you, and certainly never our child."

Tears sprang once again to Ziva's eyes as she felt emptiness consume her again. She couldn't help but wonder if in the moment that bullet hit her shoulder she and Tony had lost their chance at forever. It was an irrational thought since he was still with her, but in the moment its reality seemed undeniable. She silently blessed the darkness that hid her tears from Tony. She didn't want to have to explain it to him.

Despite Ziva's beliefs Tony new she was upset. He felt the minute tremors of her body as silent sobs rippled through her. But remembering the advice Gibbs had given him, he dutifully kept silent…

Earlier That Day…

Tony was on his way back up from Abby's lab where she and McGee were processing a dead Marine's computer. As he rounded a corner in the hallway he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs from the Director's office. 'That's odd' Tony thought. 'This must be at least the fourth time he's briefed her today. He rarely reads her in even once…per case.'

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony called back.

"How's Ziva feeling?"

Tony quickly hid his surprise. "Her shoulder is on the mend boss. I just have to keep her from pushing it too hard."

"I meant how's her mental space doing?"

"She seems sad." Tony said, worry coming through in his voice.

"Most women are when they lose a child." Gibbs pointed out.

Tony nodded. "I know." The two of them were quiet for a minute. "But what can you say to make them happy again?" He asked.

"Nothing." Gibbs said simply.

Tony was momentarily stunned. "But didn't you say anything to Shannon when she lost her first baby."

"Nope," Gibbs said flatly.

"But she has to understand that it wasn't her fault and that I don't blame her." Tony protested.

"She will. She just needs time." When Tony continued to look worried and perplexed Gibbs sighed. "We can't understand what goes on with this Tony. It 

may seem irrational as hell to us, but to her it's very real. Placating words are not going to ease her feelings any."

"Then what can I do?" Tony asked.

"Like I said, there's nothing you can actually do to make it go away. All you can do is try to ease the pain a little. Hold her when she cries, but pretend not to notice if she tries to hide it. Talk about with her when she's ready, but don't force the subject. Be open and sow her you are there even if you don't say it."

Tony nodded. "Alright. Thanks, boss." He turned to go.

"And Tony," Gibbs waited until Tony looked over his shoulder, "Tell her you love her."

Tony nodded and left.

Gibbs watched after him until he left the building and then he turned back up the stairs to the Director's office.


	5. A Kink in Perfect

**All the Little Things**

**Ch. 5: **

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews everyone!! You're all wonderful. So I started writing this chapter during a free period time during State testing this week at school. I was insanely bored and so the beginning of this chapter is a little off topic...I was trying to think of a curveball I could through all of you and while a bigger one is in the works, this is what I have for now…**

Gibbs arrived at headquarters early on Friday morning. He bounded up the stairs and knocked on the heavy wooden door labeled 'NCIS Director J. Shepard'.

"Come in, Jethro." Jenny's voice called.

Gibbs balanced the travel tray from the local coffee shop in one hand and opened the door. "Good morning, Jen." He said as the door snapped shut.

"Good morning, Jethro." She said, smiling. She finished twisting a hair band around her ponytail of red hair. Turning to face him, she frowned. "You look pensive this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"Tony says that Ziva's depressed."

"Because of the baby?" Jen asked. Gibbs nodded. "She should be." Jen pointed out.

"Jenny, I know that." Gibbs sighed. "It's just making me relive my time with Shannon, and Kelly's birth, and all that. I was so close to being over that."

"You'll never be over it, Jethro. If you got over it then I wouldn't consider you human." She admonished him. She took a sip of her coffee and set it aside. "But I'm tired of playing camp councilor." She whispered stepping towards him.

"I haven't been treated yet." Gibbs protested in a low throaty voice. He too took a step forward.

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible nurse." Jenny moved forward so that her chest was brushing his. She lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. Gently she brushed her lips to his. Her tongue tasted his lower lip. Using her arms for leverage she pulled herself closer. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Hmm…Not yet," Gibbs said decisively as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her even closer.

"Alright," Jenny said, enjoying the close bodily contact, more than she was willing to admit. She kissed him harder and deeper.

After a few priceless moments of kissing, Gibbs pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked in a low voice.

"This may not have occurred to you Director--," Gibbs started.

Jenny cut him off with finger across his lips. "Don't call me Director…" she whispered, and then she slowly removed her finger.

"Sorry," He whispered, kissing her fingers. He took a deep breath as she kissed his neck and ran her hands sensually across his shoulders. "This may not have occurred to you, Jenny, but making love in your office before shift probably isn't the best idea."

Jenny panicked internally. Had it really come that close? As she felt a twinge of longing she knew that it had. "Oh, god…Jethro…I…" she trailed off as he cut her off with a finger of his own.

"No apologies, Jen. I pushed as hard as you did." He said. He had a rare glint in his eyes and tenderness in his voice that hardly anyone had ever seen.

Jen nodded. "No apologies," she agreed.

Jethro smiled, "You certainly never tried to apologize in Paris."

"I wasn't your boss then."

Jethro smirked. "You mean you weren't Director of NCIS then. You've never been my boss. I just make it look that way to impress visiting dignitaries."

Jen smirked back. "Then how come you do as I tell you?"

"Because I respect you. But when was the last time I really followed an order of yours?"

Jen sighed knowing he'd won, but that she was secretly holding one more card up her sleeve. "Never…" she admitted, then, stretching up on her toes, whispered in his ear, "At least not at work anyway."

A less dignified man might have blushed, but Gibbs merely stared at her. "My point exactly Director…"

Jen gave him one more sweetly seductive smile and then walked back to her desk, discreetly flattening her sweater where their contact had rumpled it. "Gibbs," She said over her shoulder, "send Cynthia in on your way out, please." She didn't turn to see Gibbs' cursory nod but she knew it occurred. She stayed facing away until the door clicked shut. When she hard Gibbs' deep voice address her secretary she sighed. _Just two professionals again,_ she thought. Suddenly she felt a twinge of jealousy for tony and Ziva who could openly be together because they were professional equals. She and Jethro on the other hand would forever remain a secret because the government considered her his superior.

A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "Special Agent Gibbs said you wished to see me ma'am…" Cynthia said meekly from the doorway.

"Yes, Cynthia, come in…" She said, snapping instantly back into her authority mode.

Down in the bullpen, Gibbs found McGee sitting dutifully at his desk running what looked like phone records. "DiNozzo in yet?" He asked as he strode to his desk.

McGee's head snapped up. "No boss. I haven't seen Tony since yesterday. I tried calling him this morning, but he didn't answer."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you want me to try again?" McGee offered.

"No." Gibbs said with a slight headshake. "He'll be here."

One Hour Earlier:

Ziva awoke to the sound of running water. As she sat up her shoulder pulled painfully. She gritted her teeth and stood all the way up. She followed the noise of the water to the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped into the steamy room. "Good morning, Tony." She called above the roar of the shower.

Seconds later, Tony's head appeared around the shower curtain. His hair was wet and dripping in his eyes. One hand appeared to brush it out of his face. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not know. I just woke up."

"Care to join?" Tony asked.

"I cannot get my shoulder wet yet. Besides you said that we should wait before we attempt to do anything like that."

Tony grimaced. "Ah, so I did….and so we should. It's just as well, I'm almost done anyway." He disappeared again.

A moment later the water shut off and the curtain rattled open. Ziva fought to keep her eyes trained on the sink as she finished brushing her teeth. Behind her back Tony grinned ruefully at Ziva's focused expression. He quickly toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he was secure, he stepped from the shower and walked up behind her. Winding his arms around her waist he nibbled gently on her neck and stroked her lower back. "You're so beautiful, Ziva. I love everything about you…I love sleeping with you in my arms and I love holding you."

A whimper escaped as Tony's back massage started to crack through her self-restraint. "I love you too Tony. But if you don't stop that I'm going to have to do things that I shouldn't be doing yet."

Tony growled and chewed at the skin of her neck a little more. At last he released her and backed up. He looked at her neck, and chuckled. "Oops." He murmured.

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked looking at him in the mirror.

Tony smiled sheepishly at her reflection. "You might want to wear your hair down in public for the next few days."

Ziva smiled devilishly and pivoted in his arms. "Really? You left a mark?" She asked, sounding oddly pleased by the news.

"Um…yeah," Tony stammered, confused as to why this should make her happy. Most girls got mad if you marred their skin in any way.

Ziva kissed him passionately and when she pulled away she was smiling. "There is a first time for everything, yes?"

"You've never had a bite mark before?" Tony asked, somehow he was shocked that no one had ever wanted to nibble on her skin.

"Not one that they gave me out of love."

Tony shuddered to think how she might have acquired any other sort of human bite. To hide his disgust he smiled teasingly at her and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad that mine was the first. He delicately spun her back around and lifted her hair to the side. Gently he kissed the irritated red spot.

The feather-light contact of Tony's kiss on her skin made Ziva shiver.

Tony laughed low in his throat.

Ziva swatted at him with her good hand, but since he was behind her she was entirely unsuccessful. "You need to be getting ready for work Mr. DiNozzo." She admonished.

Tony checked the time on the watch he'd left on the counter. "AH!" He exclaimed, suddenly jumping into action.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, confused by his sudden fervor.

"I'm late!" Tony exclaimed scrambling. "Gibbs is going to kill me!"

Ziva laughed continued to laugh at him as he ran around. "You look like a pigeon with its head cut off!" She chuckled.

"Chicken, Ziva." Tony corrected her.

"What about chickens?" She asked, still giggling.

"The phrase is like a chicken with its head cut off."

Ziva shrugged. "I knew it was some sort of bird. Pigeon…chicken…I was close."

Tony rolled his eyes as he tucked in his shirt.

Ziva eyed him over. "Are you going to wear the same clothes to work today as yesterday?" She asked. "Gibbs will see through that in a minute."

"Do I look stupid to you Ziva?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to answer that Tony?" she countered.

Tony sighed. "I brought other clothes with me when I came over after work yesterday. I thought you might need some help managing things so I just planned on staying."

Ziva's eyebrows rose. "I am impressed Tony. That was a lot of planning on your part. But you are right, you had better get your butt moving or Gibbs will skin it."

Tony grimaced. "Good point. What do you have around for breakfast?"

Ziva shrugged. "I am not really sure. I have not gone shopping in a while."

Tony heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled eyes. "I'll pick something up on the way in."

"Okay, I am sorry." Ziva said, batting her eyes at him. "Next time I will have food for you."

Tony kissed her gently. "Don't worry about it. Take it easy today."

Ziva nodded and kissed him once more before walking him to her front door.

Tony attempted to slip into the bullpen unseen but it didn't work, as he knew it wouldn't. He strolled to his desk as though he'd been there all morning and had simply stepped out for a moment.

"Hey Gibbs, Tony's here!" McGee called as he walked in a moment later for the other side of the bullpen.

Tony barely held in a choice swearword or two. "Morning, Probie." He snapped instead.

"Nice of you to show up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said in his usual tone as he followed McGee into the bullpen.

"Overslept boss," Tony lied quickly.

Gibbs gave him a look as if to say _Like hell I'm going to believe that Tony._ But out loud all he said was, "I suggest you buy yourself an alarm clock."

Tony nodded and muttered, "Top priority, boss." He sat down at his desk and pulled open a case report he was still working on from the gang case that Ziva 

had gotten shot on. Sure the case was closed and the killer had been caught, well killed anyway, but there had been so many other cases lately that he hadn't had time to finish his report. Besides which, with Ziva in her current condition he wasn't going to work extra hours to get the stupid thing done when he could, and should, be taking care of her. He'd just gotten to work when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs that lead to the second level of the building. He looked up and saw Director Shepard rounding the corner that lead into the bullpen. He looked at the two other men in the bullpen. McGee looked as shocked as he felt. Gibbs on the other hand was looking at the Director with a determinedly neutral stare.

The Director looked at Tony first when she finally stopped in the aisle way between the two rows of cubicles. "How is Ziva feeling Tony?" She asked kindly.

"Better, Director," Tony in a carefully neutral tone, "Her shoulder is mending quite nicely."

"I'm glad to hear that." She turned and surveyed the bullpen and the two other men standing in it. "Unfortunately I come with some less happy news. I just got off the phone the phone with the mailroom."

McGee looked puzzled. "As in the one downstairs?"

"Yes, McGee." Jen said patiently. "Anyway it would appear that they got a letter for me with no return address. For security purposes they opened it…"

"And?" Tony asked, an inexplicable sick, nervous feeling settling into his stomach.

"It was a threat to the agents that killed those men to save the Marine and his sister. They said that they know that they agent their men shot lived and that they plan to finish what they started."

The whole bullpen was filled with a deathly silence. And suddenly unable to contain himself Tony whispered, "Ziva…" In a panicked voice.


	6. Scramble

**All the Little Things **

**Ch. 6: Scramble**

**A/N: All right so my cliffhanger at the end of chapter five was just slightly evil, but it was my way of encouraging myself to write faster…Not to mention that when that idea hit me it was nearly midnight and the chapter was already over 2,000 words. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are wonderful. L.E.**

As soon as the Director finished speaking Tony dove for his gun and badge in the top drawer of his desk. He clipped his holster onto this his belt, stuffed his badge in his pocket, and snatched his car keys. He was halfway to the elevator when Gibbs' voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going DiNozzo?" The older man asked sharply.

"To check on Ziva," Tony snapped, impatient at the delay. "Or did you not hear that there has been a death threat against her?"

"You're not going anywhere." Gibbs said bluntly.

Ordinarily when Gibbs gave an order like that Tony would have dropped his gear immediately, but not today. He squared his shoulders and gave his boss the most withering glare he could manage. "Oh, and why not?"

"Because I need you here working the case and figuring out who the hell sent that letter. I am already short one good field agent; I don't need another one running off."

"Gibbs she's alone and injured. You can't seriously expect me to leave her defenseless and hope that we find the guy before he finds her. She needs me there more than you can possibly need me here!" Tony half-shouted at his boss. He was truly scared for Ziva now and his fear was manifesting itself as anger toward the person that was attempting to stop him from getting to her.

Gibbs looked at Tony with a carefully neutral expression. He could see in the younger man's eyes his honest fear and concern. Even if Gibbs had had no other proof, that alone would have been enough to convince him that Tony really was in love with Ziva. Part of him wanted to tell Tony to run to her, but he knew that he couldn't solve the case with just him and McGee. He was fighting for what to say when Director Shepard spoke up.

"I'll go and stay with Ziva. I have my service pistol on me so I can leave right now." The red-head offered.

Gibbs smiled knowingly. Jen never carried her service pistol unless she was planning on seeing action. "I think that's a great idea. Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright," He agreed.

"I'll take good care of her for you Tony." Director Shepard promised. "No one will harm her."

Tony nodded solemnly and returned to his desk. Director Shepard gave Gibbs and McGee each a nod.

"Make this a quick one Jethro; I'm not sure how long he'll last." She whispered to Gibbs, leaving no doubt that the 'he' she referred to was Tony.

Gibbs nodded. "Will do, Director."

Ziva jumped when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Tony hadn't left for work that long ago. He shouldn't be home yet. She set aside the book she was reading and rose. She peered through the peep hole and was shocked to see a familiar face framed in red hair. She quickly slid back the dead bolt and opened the door. "Director Shepard, what are you doing here?" She asked in amazement.

"Hello to you too, Ziva," Jen said, smiling a little to herself at the Israeli's inherent bluntness.

"Hello." Ziva said quickly to cover her breech in etiquette.

"May I come in?" Jen asked.

"Of course," Ziva stammered quickly, stepping aside to let the NCIS Director past her. "To what do I owe this visit?" She asked, still curious.

"Shall we sit down first?" the Director pressed diplomatically.

When they were seated at her kitchen table, Ziva could no longer contain herself. "I do not mean to be rude Director, but perhaps you could tell me what is going on."

"NCIS received an anonymous threat today." Jen said calmly.

"What does that have to do with me?"

The Director made a placating gesture. "I was coming to that." She took a breath and then continued. "The threat was from some unknown associate of the man who shot you. In the letter they mentioned wanting to finish off the agent that their friend had shot. They somehow knew that you survived which makes us think that they may have been watching you. I was sent to stay with you as protection."

"Why did Tony not come?" Ziva asked, feeling slightly hurt. "How is it that the Director of NCIS ended up on a bodyguard detail?"

"I simply volunteered."

"Why you? Why did Tony not volunteer?" Ziva asked again.

"He tried, but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He is already working with a smaller team since you're out and he didn't feel he could give the case proper attention with Tony gone as well. I volunteered to keep Tony from doing something very stupid."

"What was he going to do?" Ziva asked, suddenly worried for an entirely different reason.

"He was going to try to take on Gibbs. When Gibbs ordered him not to go, Tony started in with every reason why he should be going. It was direct disobedience of an order, but I stepped in before he could do or say something that would force Gibbs to put him on administrative leave."

Ziva felt warm all over thinking that Tony had been willing to stand up to their rather formidable boss for her. "Thank you Director."

"Anytime Ziva," She smiled slyly, "Besides how often do you think I get a day to relax during the week."

At this Ziva laughed as well.

"Have anything new McGee?" Gibbs asked from across the bullpen.

McGee looked up from his computer screen. He'd spent most of the morning running the arrest records of the drug dealers they'd killed the day Ziva was shot. He was searching them trying to find names of any and all known associates. "Not yet boss. Most of their known associates have death certificates or current incarceration logs on file. I've looked through most of the records."

"Well look harder Probie!" Tony snapped from his desk. He hated the feeling that they were racing the clock…and that the prize was his love's life.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. "I'll give the orders. Go down and see Abby."

"But boss I…"

"Do it Tony!"

Tony quickly got up from his desk and headed to the elevator. On the short ride down the forensics lab he tried to calm himself down. It did very little. The elevator jerked to a stop and he stepped out. A short hallway dead ended in the forensics lab. He took a deep breath and stepped in. A caffeine-high, gothic, forensic scientist threw herself at him as soon as he was in the room.

"Oh Tony!! I'm so sorry to hear about the threat! You must be so worried about Ziva!" Abby gushed as she held him a tight hug.

"Abbs, I can't breathe." Tony moaned as she squeezed his neck tightly.

Abby immediately backed off. "Oops, sorry…" she chuckled.

"Have you gotten anything off that letter yet?" Tony asked.

Abby looked at him sadly. "Not yet." She admitted. "But don't give up yet, because I'm not ready to give up. I haven't checked the envelope for prints yet or the lick strip for DNA."

Tony resisted the urge to tell Abby that she never wanted to give up, even in the face of obvious defeat. "Thanks, Abbs." He said, offering her a small smile. "Let me know if you find anything."

"You're first on my to-call list." Abby promised without looking up from the computer screen she was looking over.

"Abby hasn't gotten anything yet." Tony announced as he re-entered the bullpen. He sat down at his desk and tapped at his keyboard restlessly.

"Are you doing something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really boss." Tony admitted.

"Good. Go pay Ducky a visit. He was doing a psychological profile on the gang that wrote the letter." Gibbs instructed. "He called to say he had something about a minute before you got back."

Tony nodded and left.

"Absolutionist is a word!!" Ziva protested as Jen challenged her play on the Scrabble board.

"I think you mean abolitionist." Jen corrected gently.

Ziva snapped her fingers and pointed at the director excitedly. "Yes, that's it!" She hunted another 'i' out of her collection of letters and placed it, meanwhile reclaiming her misplaced 's' and 'u'.

Jen smiled and studied the board looking for what she could play. It was the at least the third time she'd had to correct Ziva. As she was waiting to play, a cell phone started ringing from somewhere. She fished hers out of her pocket and checked it. "Ziva I think your phone's ringing." She said, realizing it wasn't hers.

Ziva felt in her pockets and not finding her phone dove for the coffee table. "It's Tony." She said, "Excuse me a moment."

"Of course," Jen said.

Ziva flipped the phone open. "Hello, Tony." She said cheerily.

"Hello, beautiful." Tony's voice greeted her, sounding happy, but slightly tired at the same time.

She smiled as she walked into her bedroom with the phone. "Any luck on the case?"

"None," Tony sighed.

"Than how did you sneak away to call?"

"I'm in a broom closet." He admitted.

Ziva laughed. "Gibbs will not be happy if he finds you."

"I know."

"Why did you go to that length for a phone call?" Ziva asked feeling flattered nonetheless that he had done so.

Tony sighed again. "I really need to hear your voice. I just wanted to know that you were okay."

Ziva's heart melted. "I am fine, Tony. The director and I were just playing Scrabble."

"How's the game going?" He asked, wanting to hear more of her distinctive accent.

"It is not going too badly, though I believe I am loosing nonetheless."

Tony chuckled. "Are you making up words?" He teased her.

Now it was Ziva's turn to laugh. "I do not do it on purpose!" She protested.

As her laughter subsided they lapsed into silence. For a few moments they just listened to each other breathe.

"I wish you were with me right now." Tony whispered at last. "I want to hold you in my arms and know that you are safe. I want to be the one to protect you if they find you first."

"The director is perfectly capable of defending me, Tony. Besides which I can defend myself."

"I know…" Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But I still wish I was there."

Ziva smiled to herself, secretly touched. "I do not need you to babysit me." She protested, just to be irritatingly stubborn with him.

"Oh yes you do…" Tony purred.

Ziva's heart rate accelerated at the suggestive tone in his voice. She swallowed to wet her throat. "And what would we do if you were babysitting me?" Ziva asked, her pulse pounding in anticipation of the answer.

"Things that would make your toes blush." Tony said in a low voice.

Ziva stifled a moan at the thought. Suddenly behind her there was a knock at the door. "Tony I have to go; someone is knocking on the door."

Tony jumped. "Be careful Ziva!"

"I will be. It is probably the mailman. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony hung up and left the closet. He strolled casually back into the bullpen as though he'd never been missing in the first place.

"Where did you sneak off too, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"The bathroom, boss," Tony lied.

Gibbs gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you', but he let the matter drop anyway.

Suddenly McGee's head appeared above his computer screen. "I got a name boss!" he exclaimed.

"Have an address to with the name?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here," McGee said grabbing a piece of paper from the printer. "Eduardo Gonzales."

"Don't talk about it. Get going." Gibbs snapped. "Take Agent Jardin with you." He added as McGee turned to leave.

McGee nodded and disappeared.

Ziva reentered the main room of her apartment just as a second knock sounded on the door. Jen rose from her chair, not noticing Ziva, and headed toward the door. Ziva closed in behind her and reached the doorknob first. She peered out the peephole and saw a very scruffy looking man of Hispanic origin standing in the hallway.

"Who is it Ziva?" Jen asked from just behind her.

"I do not know." Ziva said, backing away from the door. "But he does not look happy."

From outside the man knocked again, impatiently this time. The door shook a little under his furious blows. Both women watched the door intently.

"Ziva, I think the man who wrote that threat may have found you." Jen said calmly.

Ziva nodded.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the door swung open. Both Ziva and Jen ducked as small wood splinters flew at them from the shattered locking mechanism on the door. The man on the step strode in with an annoyed smirk on his face. "It is rude to leave a man waiting, Officer David." He said in a heavy Spanish accent. "Especially after how long I've been looking for you. My friends would have liked to come, but they were unfortunately unable." He sneered.

Ziva's jaw locked and she ground her teeth together to keep from saying anything about his friends that might get her killed faster.

"So you're the one that sent that anonymous threat to NCIS then." Jen said calmly, almost as though she was praising him.

He rounded on Jen as though seeing her for the first time. "Who else would it have been? I was the only other person that was there the day they were killed."

Ziva's eyes widened. "You are lying. We cleared that house. There was no one else there."

"I was hidden."

"Why didn't you avenge your friends then?" Jen asked.

"One man against three federal agents? That's suicide."

"You are a coward then, yes?" Ziva growled.

"Bitch!" He roared.

The room spun and then went black before Ziva's eyes as his fist struck her temple.

"Gibbs." Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Boss, its McGee. Listen, Gonzales wasn't at his house. We found a notepad by the computer. We dusted it for an indent from a pen on the sheet above and found Ziva's address. I think he may be on his way there already."

"Tony and I will head out now. Meet us there." Gibbs ordered and then he snapped the phone shut.

"Gear up DiNozzo."

"Where are we off to boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gun and badge.

"To save your girl," Gibbs said flatly. _And mine. _He thought.

They climbed into Gibbs car and were off. Gibbs drove at speeds that would have made Ziva proud and they arrived in less than ten minutes.

Jen looked at Ziva's prone form and swallowed hard to hide her distress. She turned back to the man before her. "Attacking a federal agent is a felony," She said trying to be the voice of reason as always.

"Shut up!" Gonzales spat. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Jen shut her mouth and mentally began to try and rework the situation.

"Get down on your knees." He ordered. "Take your service pistol out and throw it that way," he gestured behind her, "Then put your hands behind your head."

Jen did it. She was decided to do what he said until she could figure a way out of this.

"Where's the stash that your agents took when they killed the others?" He asked.

_Aww, so now we come to the heart of the matter. _Jen thought. To him she said, "I don't know."

Gonzales pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Ziva. "If you don't tell me she dies." He threatened.

Jen inhaled sharply. "I honestly do not know."

Roaring in anger, Gonzales swung the gun at her. She grunted in pain as the handgrip smashed against her ear and head.

"It's in evidence lockup at NCIS." She panted.

"Can you get me in?"

"No," Jen said nervously.

Again the gun handle cracked against her, this time hitting her shoulder. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her neck where he ear and head had been split by the first hit.

Bracing herself she looked up at him. "Visitors aren't allowed in the lock-up." She explained, trying to sound petulant instead of condescending.

"Can you get it for me?"

Feeling sick from pain, Jen shook her head. "I can't take anything from lock-up out of the building permanently." With the third hit she felt her nose break and fresh blood streamed down into her mouth. Her head was starting to swim, but she fought to remain conscious.

Off to one side, Ziva started to come to. Her head was still swimming a little, but as her eyes focused she saw Gonzales standing over the director with the gun and immediately knew that she had to act. Her eyes quickly roved the room and landed on Jen's service pistol lying near her. In one lightening quick motion she grabbed the gun, leapt to her feet, and pulled the trigger twice. Each successive shot made Gonzales' body twitch. Amazingly both shots hit him in the torso. He was dead before he hit the ground. Ziva stood over him holding the gun, swaying slightly. She braced herself with one hand against the wall to keep from falling.

Gibbs and Tony were running up the stairs when the two gunshots cracked through the building. Glancing at each other in a panic they pushed ahead harder. Luckily Ziva only lived on the second floor. They bolted from the stairwell and down the hall to Ziva's open apartment door.

Both men heaved a slight sigh of relief when they saw that it was Ziva holding the gun and not Gonzales. Gibbs pulled out his cell and called Ducky and then an ambulance. Jen staggered to her feet when she saw them. Ziva inhaled shakily and let the gun fall from her hand. _The nightmare is over._ She thought.


	7. Shaken

**All the Little Things**

**Ch 7: Shaken**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay…I got finished with this chapter and got right into the next one…forgetting to type this one up…I then got stuck on 8 and so typing went by the wayside. But I'm off school for the summer now and hopefully that means I will have more time to update regularly. By the way the rating might go up in the next chapter or two….so just be aware and favorite it or look for it in the higher rating section. **

Tony saw Ziva stagger and start to slide down the wall. He holstered his gun and rushed forward, catching her before she fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her.

Ziva was still shaky and disoriented from the punch to her temple. She clung to Tony's tangible presence to keep her oriented and conscious. "Tony…Tony…" She whimpered.

"I'm here Ziva."

"Hold on to me, Tony." She begged.

"I won't let you go, love." He promised. He smoothed his hands over her hair and back soothingly. "I've got you."

Jen swayed slightly on her feet. She was dizzy and covered in blood, but relief washed through her as Jethro's solid form filled the doorway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony embrace Ziva. A twinge of jealousy struck her as she thought of how lovely it would be to be able to cling to Jethro like that.

Unknowingly reading Jen's mind, Gibbs stepped to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. After a moment he pulled her into a forceful hug and discreetly kissed the uninjured side of her neck. "I was so scared Jen." He whispered in her ear. "I was worried I had lost you."

"I kept willing you to come." Jen whispered.

Gibbs was amazed by how vulnerable and child-like she sounded. Her hands were fisted in his shirt and looking down her noticed tears staining her cheeks. It was a rattling sight for Gibbs to see this strong, fiery woman reduced to tears before him. "It's alright, Jen. You're safe now." He said gently.

The ambulance arrived shortly after the coroner's van. The EMT's attended to Jen's cuts and put a small brace on her broken nose. They diagnosed both her and Ziva with slight concussions and recommended that they both get CT scans.

McGee and Jardin arrived and, under Gibbs' watchful eye, began to process the scene. Tony remained with Ziva and to the surprise of all Gibbs did not attempt to goad him into action. Rather, he nodded, gave Jen on last worried look, and went back inside.

Tony, no longer worried about what the team thought, held Ziva's hand and stroked her hair. "I don't want you staying h ere without a lock on the door." He said when the EMT's were off with Jen. "I want you to come and stay with me."

Ziva sighed shakily. The thought of staying in her apartment after what had happened that day frightened her. She nodded.

Tony kissed her cheek. "I'm going to check on the director. Then, I'll check in with Gibbs for permission to take you home."

"Director?" Tony asked as he approached.

"Yes, Tony?" Jen responded, turning slightly to look at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm perfectly fine Tony. And I think I'll stay here awhile before going home. But thank you." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome," Tony said. He offered her well wishes and left to find Gibbs. He found the older man surveying the blood stains and spatter. Tony grimaced internally at the sight.

"Need something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up at him.

"I want permission to take Ziva home."

At that Gibbs looked up and around at the apartment. "Her home is still my crime scene." He pointed out.

Tony sighed. "My home," he admitted.

Gibbs gave him an unfathomable look. After a minute he nodded. "It's probably best." He agreed. "It will be safer and less likely to make her relive the trauma."

"That's what I was thinking."

Gibbs nodded and went back to work. After a moment he looked up again. "Why are you still standing there?"

Tony turned and left before Gibbs found something for him to do.

Back outside, he took Ziva's hand and helped her to her feet. Gently he wrapped his arm around her waist and started guiding her towards his car. "Let's go home." He said gently.

Ziva laid her head against his shoulder and nodded. "Home sounds good."She agreed.

Jen watched Tony and Ziva walk away, he holding her and her leaning on him. The scene reminded her of a similar on in Paris nine years previously. So absorbed did she become in those blissful memories that she didn't hear Gibbs come up behind her.

"Those two remind you of anyone, Jenny?" He whispered in her ear.

She jumped a little and whirled around. Her head spun sickeningly from the sudden motion but she hid the pain behind a smile. "Paris." She whispered.

He nodded. "But I was never a bit like Tony." He smiled.

Jen smiled wryly back at him. "No, not _a bit_," She agreed, "you were _exactly_ like Tony. Always pretending you didn't really care, wild, unruly, devastatingly handsome, even a bit arrogant at times, but you always knew how to make the ladies fall head over heels for you."

Gibbs growled. "How much time have you spent looking at Tony?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"Hardly any," Jen admitted. "Most of the time I look at him and instead I see you."

Gibbs smiled. "Come on Jenny. I'll take you home."

Tony led Ziva inside. Her eyes were still somewhat glazed from shock. After he'd closed the door he pulled her into his arms. Urgently, he kissed every inch of her he could reach.

Ziva relaxed as Tony kissed her neck ears, and face. His warm lips and tongue toyed pleasantly with her ear. She tilted her head to the side to let him get to her neck better. But instead he too turned his head, seeking to capture her lips with his.

To her surprise his kiss was not burning with the fiery passion she'd expected. Instead it was gentle and comforting. His mouth sought to sooth her fears with its warmth. His strong hands stroked her back in long, gentle strokes that were meant not to arouse but to comfort. She felt her fears ease under his touch.

After a while Tony broke the kiss and hugged Ziva tightly to him. He could not ever have described to her how relieved he was to feel her heart beating in 

time with his. When he'd heard those gun shots he'd suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart had not resumed beating until he'd heard her say his name. He took a deep breath to pull himself together.

What seemed like an eternity later, Tony led her into the main room of his apartment. A free standing counter divided the kitchen from the living room. A deep squishy looking couch faced a massive TV set. The TV was surrounded by large book cases that were completely filled with DVDs.

"So this is where your endless supply of movie quotes comes from." Ziva marveled.

Tony nodded. "Want to watch one?"

She looked at him and nodded her assent. Any distraction to protect her from the lurking terror of her own thoughts would be welcome.

"Pick one." He said, smiling.

"You know which ones are best." She deferred.

"Hmm…" He pondered as she strode to the shelves. "Let's watch this one. It's a classic." He said pulling one off the shelf.

"What is it?" She asked.

He handed her the case after he removed the disk.

"Ten Things I Hate About You?" She asked, reading the title skeptically.

Tony nodded. "It's a classic comedy. You'll like it."

As the opening credits started they took a seat on Tony's rather small couch. He produced a blanket from somewhere and covered both of them with it. To his pleasure, Ziva pulled her feet up onto the couch and snuggled against him. He twisted so that she was sitting more in his lap than against his side. He kissed her temple and was rewarded when she purred.

They sat together reveling in each other's warmth. The only sound that broke the darkness was their laughter. At one point Tony leaned to whisper in her ear, "Kat reminds me of you." It got him sharply elbowed in the stomach, but she did chuckle.

Much later, when the movie had ended, they rose and went to Tony's bedroom. Tony lent Ziva one of his larger T-shirts to sleep in. It hung loosely about her thin form and ended just an inch or two down her thigh. She'd let her hair down so that it hung in a loose frizzy mass.

Tony was wearing only a pair of flannels pajama pants as he pulled down the covers on the bed. Ziva crawled in and rolled to face him. Her dark hair splayed across the white sheets. She looked so beautiful that Tony wanted nothing better than to climb into bed beside her. She welcomed him inot her 

arms and twined her legs around his. Thus entwined they quickly drifted off to sleep.

_The gangster's fist raised and struck down at her and she fell, but she didn't pass out. Instead she watched him laugh and draw a gun. He exchanged a few words with the Director that she couldn't quite hear and then he pulled the trigger. She tried to scream or to move but her body wouldn't obey her. She watched in horror as he turned the gun on her and cocked it. "No!" she mouthed silently. "No! No!" Helpless to form words, she screamed. The gun went off. She jolted and fell silent. _

She found herself sitting bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat. As her eyes focused she had a moment of panic as she tried to figure out where she was. She inhaled and exhaled her breathing loud in her ears. As she looked around nervously, someone sat up next to her. She jumped and reached for the nightstand, where she would normally keep her gun.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted, realizing what she was doing. "Ziva, it's alright. It's me…Tony."

She whirled around to face him, her eyes wide and panicked looking. "Tony?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here."

Suddenly memories of what had really happened up till then flooded back on her. As the adrenaline abandoned her system she suddenly felt shaky. She crawled across the bed into Tony's arms.

"What happened?" Tony asked, lying back down with her cradled against his chest.

"Nighthorse," Ziva whispered.

"Nightmare?" Tony asked.

"Yes, that…" Ziva said, "I saw him knock me out again. But I did not black out. I watched him shoot the Director and he turned to shoot me. I could see it all, but I could not make myself move to stop it." Her voice shook in panic and fear. Her legs wound through his seeking comfort.

"Shh…It's over Ziva. You're safe now. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore." Tony consoled her, his hands running down her back and side from hip to shoulder and back.

Ziva kissed his bare shoulder and nuzzled her nose against his skin. She lay nearly on top of him, hunkered down against his solid warmth as close as she 

could get herself. Close to him, surrounded by his presence, she felt a flood of relief. She felt safe from all her fears. "I love you, Tony." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ziva." He said, letting his hand stray down to her bare thigh.

Her soft whimper made him smile.


	8. On A Mission

**All the Little Things**

**Ch.8: On A Mission**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter has been giving me some issues because the idea almost seems like it would do okay on its own, but I'm going to keep it as a mini-plot line (which seems to be what I'm good at) in this story. So welcome to the beginning of the next couple of chapters…. **

**Thank you to Spazzy-Mia-Zara for being my muse and keeping me going and on tract with this chapter.**

One Month Later…:

"DiNozzo! David!" Gibbs snapped, striding towards them.

"Yes, boss?" Tony asked in his usual I-really-was-paying-attention-I-promise tone.

"Good morning, Gibbs." Ziva said casually. "Do you have something for us?"

"Up to MTAC now, both of you," he ordered.

They jumped up and headed for the stairs. Gibbs followed along behind them. They found the room fully lit and the MTAC screen dark. The director sat in the middle of the first row with her back to them. "Take a seat." She commanded without turning around. When they were seated in front of her in the control chairs, she looked up at last.

"I need you to help me with something." She said addressing Tony and Ziva. "For some months now NCIS has been hunting a serial killer who targets newly married Marines and their wives. He usually strikes during their honeymoon. Recently he was discovered to be living in the small town of Stateline, Nevada." She took a deep breath. "We want to draw him out in order to catch him. To do that we need to send a couple under cover as his next potential target."

"Why isn't the Nevada field office handling this?" Tony asked.

"This case has been need-to-know from the beginning." The director explained. "Since I'm heading the investigation I chose to read in the only agents I knew I could trust one-hundred percent….my own."

Ziva shifted to a straighter position and looked at the director. "When and where?" She asked with her unnerving Mossad-bred calmness.

"You alias documents are being fabricated as we speak. As to the where, you will be 'honeymooning' at a resort in Zephyr Cove on Lake Tahoe."

Ziva's eyebrows rose happily as she looked at Tony.

A knock suddenly shook the door. "Director, it's me…Abby. I have those papers you wanted."

Gibbs rose and opened the door. "Excellent work, Abbs." He praised her. He closed the door and walked back to them with two files. He handed one to Ziva and one to Tony. "You're aliases." He said sitting down next to the director.

They opened them and looked at each other. "Thomas and Lisa? You've got to be kidding boss." Tony scoffed.

The director shrugged. "McGee suggested them." She explained.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"When do we leave, Director?" Ziva asked.

"Your plane leaves in two hours. There is a rental car reserved for Thomas Daniels at the Reno airport."

They sat in silence for a moment before Gibbs said, "Go! Pack! Now!"

"Right," Tony mumbled as they both stood and left.

Silence reigned for a moment then, "Do you think they'll be alright?" Gibbs asked.

Jen nodded. "If they love each other as much as I think they do, they will defend each other."

"MEN!!" Ziva exclaimed as Tony pulled their rented sedan into the parking lot of the resort. "Why you will not stop for directions from a local astounds me!!" She raved.

Tony rolled his eyes as he put the car in park. He grabbed their IDs from the glove box. "Ready, darling?" He asked sarcastically.

"Whenever you are, my little hairy butt."She retorted, climbing out of the car. She paused for a few minutes to breathe the clean mountain air. Then she headed for the resort office. Stepping into the air conditioned building, she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head where they held her curly hair back. She vaguely heard Tony follow her in as she headed to the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Zephyr Cove. How may I help you?" the receptionist greeted in a polite, if obviously rehearsed voice.

Ziva smiled at her. "Hello. My husband and I are checking in." Despite the fact that he'd seriously irritated her by getting them lost, it felt good to refer to Tony as her husband, even if it was only for a while.

"The name miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Daniels. Thomas Daniels." Ziva said.

The receptionist typed something into the computer and then, "Here we go. You're in cabin #6. It says here that it's for an indefinite stay. Is that right?"

Ziva nodded. "That's us."

"Right. Well here's your key then. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Ziva said taking the key and motioning to Tony to follow her out.

A short drive later they arrived at their cabin and began the long process of unpacking. The main room of the cabin was a dining room kitchen combo. Off to one side a couch and a chair sat facing a fireplace. Up a short flight of stairs, in a loft, was the bed and dresser. Off of that was the one bathroom, complete with shower.

By the time they finished putting their things away it was heading towards evening. Ziva lay stretched out of the bed. Tony was downstairs in the kitchen thumbing through the resort directory.

"Do you want to go dancing?" Tony called up to her.

Ziva's stomach growled. "How about getting something to eat first?" she called back.

"The restaurant here at the resort has food, drinks, and an outdoor dance floor." Tony informed her, apparently reading straight out of the book he was looking at.

Ziva rolled over to look out the railing of the loft. She could just vaguely see Tony standing below. "As long as there is food involved you can count me in." She told him.

"Get changed then if you're going to and let's go."

Ziva pulled herself into a sitting position, then stood and went to the dresser. She fumbled through her drawers until she found what she'd been looking for. She had known that Tony would want to go dancing or something like that. She retreated to the bathroom with the outfit and her toiletry bag.

Tony waited semi-impatiently downstairs until he heard the bathroom door open. "Ready, honey?" He called up, trying to get in to his role for the mission.

Ziva didn't answer right away but she appeared at the top of the stairs, making his jaw drop. Her hair was loose and wild the way he liked in. She was wearing a black denim mini-skirt that clung tightly to her curves. She had a skin tight red tank top with a diving neckline and a black crystal necklace. Her long, 

elegant legs were bare and emphasized by the strappy high-heeled sandals she was wearing. "Do I look alright?" she asked, sounding almost shy.

"You…I…Wow." Tony breathed finally. "I didn't know you even owned anything like that."

"I am full of surprises." She murmured, coming all the way down the stairs.

"I'll say." Tony muttered, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat. He took her into his arms and kissed her. "You look amazing by the way."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said graciously. "Can we go eat now?"

Tony laughed. "Yes."

They enjoyed a delicious meal at one of the restaurant's outdoor dining tables. Exchanging shy, flirty smiles as they ate, both of them felt the contentment of simply being together. When their plates had been emptied and subsequently cleared Tony rose from his chair and came to stand before Ziva. "May I have this dance?" He asked formally.

She laughed. "Of course you may, good sir." She rose to her feet and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Great! I love this song!" Tony exclaimed as they paused to listen.

"What song is it?" Ziva asked as Tony pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"It's called Kiss My Sass." Tony said.

"Isn't the correct phrase 'kiss my ass'?" Ziva asked thinking it odd that she would know an idiom that Tony didn't.

"Lisa, darling, it's a play on words. It's meant to be funny." Tony explained.

It took Ziva a minute to register why Tony had called her by the wrong name, but when she finally did she smiled. "Sorry, Tommy, I just didn't think it was very humorous." She said.

"Hmm…Well you can still dance to it." Tony said, pulling her to him and swaying a bit.

"That you can," Ziva agreed, increasing the tempo she was dancing to.

Tony watched as she spun and shimmied away from him. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked. He hadn't thought that any woman could look that sexy just simply dancing. _But then again_, he reflected to himself, _this is Ziva and she looks sexy doing just about anything_.

As the original song faded another one that Tony knew picked up and he smiled. 'Shake It' was an incredibly seductive song and it was just what he needed 

to get closer. But apparently he wasn't the only one with that idea. As the chorus started Ziva moved closer, blatantly invading his personal bubble.

_**If she does it like this will you do it like that?**_

_**If she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**_

_**And if moves like this will you move it like that?**_

"Yes Tommy?" She whispered in his ear. "If I touch you like this will you touch me right back?" She purred as she ground her hips against his.

Tony bit back a moan and grabbed her hips to hold her to him. She continued to sway enticingly against him and gently nipped his ear. She was torturously wreaking havoc on him and she knew it. She slowly rubbed her chest against him and combed her fingers through her hair. She kissed his neck and face.

"Lisa, do you think we should take this back to the cabin?" Tony asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered in his ear.

They practically ran the whole way back to the cabin after paying their bill at the restaurant. As soon as they were inside, Tony kicked the door shut and grabbed her, crushing his mouth to hers hungrily. He smiled inwardly as she moaned against his mouth. As they kissed they both wriggled trying to work their feet out of their shoes. Eventually they both succeeded.

Ziva reached for the buttons on his shirt as he kissed her passionately. She wanted….no…._needed_….to feel his skin. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he moved his arms to let it drop, his mouth never leaving hers. She ran her fingers experimentally over his muscular chest, and he groaned. She pulled her mouth from his and ran it down the side of his neck. She sucked on the crest of his shoulder and ran her tongue along his collarbone, punctuating the lick with a quick nip. Simultaneously, she started on the button and zipper of his pants.

About the time she got his pants undone, Tony decided he'd had enough of letting her run things. He also came to the conclusion that she was still too well clothed for his liking. He pushed her back a bit and grabbed the hem of her shirt purposefully. She dutifully raised her arms and let him lift it over her head. Next her bra followed. He pulled her to him, reveling in the incredible warmth as their bare chests touched.

Ziva moved to press the length of her body against him. It pleased her to realize that she was doing to his body the same thing he was doing to hers. She reached between them and pushed his pants all the way to the floor leaving him in just his boxers.

He grabbed her lower back, pushing their lower bodies closer together. She could feel his unmistakable arousal pressed between her legs and she moaned at the sensation. "Tony…." She whispered breathlessly. "Can we move this upstairs?"

He didn't answer, but instead reclaimed her mouth and lifted her into his arms. Her short skirt slid up around her hips, bringing them closer together as she wound her legs around his waist. She wiggled as he kissed her harder and he put a firm hand on her back to stop her. "Please…don't…move…Ziva…" He panted between kisses.

She obeyed his request to the best of her abilities as he carried her upstairs to the bed. He laid her down and sat down next to her. "Enough of this," He said making quick work of removing her skirt and underwear. He paused to look at her for a minute. "God you're beautiful Ziva." He whispered, it had been far too long since he'd seen all of her. Her stunning, delicate curves belied the true sinuous grace with which she was built. He ran his hand over her lower abdomen, hip, and thigh.

Ziva groaned and rolled, trying in vain to get his hand where she wanted it. "Tony….baby….please…" She begged in low voice.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He climbed off the bed and divested himself of his remaining clothing. Then he crawled back to straddle her. He watched her chest heave for a minute in anticipation before giving her what she wanted. He was rewarded when her back arched up towards him, drawing them closer together.

"Yeeessss…." She moaned in pleasure as they started to move together.

Tony vaguely heard his groans join hers. This felt so good, so right…all that waiting through both her injuries had been starting to wear on him.

"Just a little mo--….AHHHH…" She screamed as she went over the edge, pulling him with her.

He flopped down next to her, panting, as they both came down from their high. "You're incredible, Ziva…." He whispered. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I do know…because that's how much I love you, Tony." She knew the words probably sounded corny coming from her but it was truly how she felt. And right in that moment she couldn't have denied it if her life had depended on it.


	9. Killer Instincts

**All the Little Things**

**Ch 9: Killer Instincts**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on getting this up. I dove into it with only sketchy ideas for the beginning and got with no idea of how to connect two things I wanted. Thanks to Spazzy-Mia-Zara for her wonderful musing job and for getting me through this chapter in one piece…I hope it came out alright…I ended up quite enjoying it. **

Ziva rolled over as she stirred awake. Her first conscious thought was that she wanted a shower. She could feel that her limbs were stiff with dried sweat and she knew her hair probably looked awful.

She felt next to her for Tony, wanting to kiss him awake. She jolted further awake when her hand found only an empty bed. Sitting up she looked blearily around the cabin loft. Her eyes gravitated to the bathroom door only to find it closed. Smiling to herself she got up and went into the bathroom.

She quietly closed the door and slipped through the steamy room into the shower. Fortunately, Tony had his back to her and was humming to himself rather loudly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and licked the water off his neck. Her fingers lightly stroked the skin just below his waistline as she hugged him to her.

Tony felt the familiar tightening of his groin and groaned.

"Good morning." Ziva purred, kissing his ear.

"Good morning to you too." Tony moaned as she continued to tease him.

Ziva just purred again and started kissing the back of his neck.

Growling, Tony spun around to face her. Ziva laughed as he pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her lips heatedly as he pressed against her. His hips twitched against hers, teasing her. He moved his lips down her neck to suck the water from her collarbone and breasts. Soon he had Ziva writhing and begging for more.

Ziva wrapped one leg around Tony's waist for leverage, effectively pulling him where she wanted him the most. "I need you, Tony." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Tony growled in pleasure at her tone and her proximity. Unable to deny her, he gave her what she wanted of him. The hot water pouring over them only added to the intensity of the moment.

As her release flooded through her, Ziva's one leg that was on the ground turned to jelly. Only Tony's strong, loving arms kept her from sliding to the floor. He kissed her repeatedly, murmuring her praises, and all she could do was cling to him feeling shaky, but elated. Slowly she lowered her other foot to the floor and stood up straighter. She kissed him gently. He smiled at her in a rather goofy way. "Still going to take a shower, Miss David?" He asked.

Ziva nodded, not trusting her breathy voice to speak.

Tony smiled again. "Well, then allow me to assist you, Madame." He purred grabbing the soap and starting to rub it in his hands.

They washed each other and Ziva allowed Tony to wash her hair. She returned the favor and then shut the water off.

Ziva was still in the bathroom drying off her hair when she heard Tony give a strangled cry from the bedroom. "What is going on out there?" she called to him.

"We are so dead!" Tony exclaimed in a strangled voice.

"Why?!" Ziva pressed. "What is going on Tony?"

"We had a video conference this morning with Gibbs and the Director, right?" He asked.

"I think so, why?"

"It started fifteen minutes ago." Tony said flatly.

Ziva's stomach dropped as she heard him fumbling with his laptop and logging in.

Tony pulled up their video communication program and plugged in the camera and microphone. As quickly as he possibly could he punched in the code that would connect him to MTAC. Sure enough the connection went through immediately and Tony was faced with the very impatient faces of Gibbs and Director Shepard.

"You're late, DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry boss." Tony said evenly. "I was in the shower and Ziva slept through the alarm."

"Yeah, where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked cocking one eyebrow and taking a measured sip of his coffee.

"She's just throwing on some clothes. I woke her up when I saw the clock after my shower."

Jenny nodded and so Gibbs didn't voice his opinion that Tony was lying.

Moments later Ziva appeared on camera over Tony's shoulder. "I am so sorry we are late Director."

Ziva's appearance proved the suspicion Gibbs was secretly fostering. "Ziva, why is your hair wet?"

Ziva glanced from Gibbs to Tony and back, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Did Tony not tell you that I was in the shower?" She said, still confused.

Both Jenny and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Gibbs looked at Jen. "Did you hear the shower running while Tony was talking to us just now?"

"No." Jen said, starting to see where he was going and not sure she really wanted to know.

"Were you both in the shower?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was about to deny it, but Ziva pinched him in the side. "Yes." She admitted. "We were just—"

Gibbs held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "You obviously weren't trying to save time to make this conference. But nice try, Officer David."

Ziva looked down so that they wouldn't see her blush.

As the awkward silence extended, the Director cleared her throat and looked around the MTAC room as if trying to escape. The moment stretched on and on and on.

At last Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and looked at them. "This conference was called to make you aware of our latest intell. We knew that our killer, Michael Anderson, worked at the Zephyr Cove resort. We just weren't sure where. Since you left, our informants have told us exactly where he is. He works at the beach restaurant."

Jen picked up where Gibbs left off. "My request is that you go there today and scope him out. I take it you brought the case file with you."

"Of course." Tony said.

"There are pictures in there of Anderson so you'll be able to recognize him when you see him." She explained.

"I've read the case report Director. I saw the photos." Tony said bluntly.

Jen smiled in a mock gracious way that had an edge of telling him to be careful with his tone. "Good luck then." She said pointedly. "We will expect an update in a day or two. And do be punctual about it this time." She smiled again in that dangerously charming manner.

"Will do Director." Tony said evenly. He looked at Ziva who so far had refused to speak. He thought that maybe she was still embarrassed.

The Director nodded. "See you in a few days then." The MTAC feed was cut and Tony and Ziva were left staring at a black screen.

In D.C., Jen looked at Gibbs. "Well they seem to be having fun together." She said with a smile.

Gibbs furrowed his brow and took another sip of his coffee. "Maybe they're having too much fun. I'm beginning to think that we should have sent Abby and McGee."

"Having too much fun like we had in Paris, Jethro?" She asked pointedly.

"That was different." Gibbs protested.

"How?"

"We weren't working for me."

"How hypocritical, Jethro." Jen said bluntly.

"Don't try to pull the Director of NCIS act on me, Jenny." Gibbs said, stepping closer to her.

"Then let them be Jethro. In Paris I wouldn't have wanted anyone but you at my side because of the connection we shared. Tony and Ziva have that connection. That's why I sent them on this mission together." She smiled at him again.

Just then Gibbs' pager went off. Looking down he saw that the message was from Abby saying that she'd found something. He silenced it and looked up to find Jen still watching him. He stepped forward once more and kissed her cheek. "Have a nice day, Jen." He whispered and with that he left.

"So, are you ready to hit the beach?" Tony asked with an enthusiasm he didn't quite feel as soon as the feed was cut.

"Sure, Tony." Ziva mumbled. "I will get my things."

Immediately, warning alarms went off in Tony's brain. This was not his Ziva. "What's wrong Ziva?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Ziva, we can't effectively pull off the cover of newlyweds unless we can act happy to be together."

"It is not that I am not happy to be with you."

"Than what is it?" Tony pressed.

"I…" She faltered. "It embarrassed me to have to admit to Gibbs _and_ Director Shepard what we…did in the shower." She didn't even attempt to hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

"We didn't admit it! We just said we were both in the shower."

"Do you really think that they did not understand what was implied there, Tony!?" Ziva shouted at him. Without another word, she turned away from him and began roughly shoving her things into a beach bag.

In a last bid at attempting to patch things up, Tony strode up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

Ziva softened despite herself. "It is not you I am upset with." She threw up her hands and turned in his arms. "I am not even sure exactly who it is I am mad at."

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you PMS-ing?"

She slapped him playfully and pointed at him. "You should never ask a woman that!" she exclaimed wiggling free of him and resuming her packing, albeit in a more gentle manner.

An hour or so later they arrived at the beach and claimed two of the many chairs arranged in rows. They set their things down and Ziva started pulling off the shorts and tank top she had on over her swim suit. Tony stared at her, ogling over her sleek, muscular form.

Ziva threw her shirt at him with a flirty smile. "Tommy! Stop staring at me and go get us something to drink!" She exclaimed in a high girly voice.

_She's good at this_, Tony thought as he took a deep breath to put his mind back on the mission. "I'm going darling." He said, returning her smile and tossing the shirt back to her. He had to stop his jaw from dropping as she winked at him.

A few minutes later Tony returned with their drinks and smiled at her. Leaning in close he whispered in her ear, "I found our guy."

Her eyes widened, but she managed to make it look like it was only because he'd offered her a very dirty suggestion. "Stop it." She giggled, pushing at his shoulder.

Tony chuckled at her playacting, but continued to whisper in her ear. "He served me the drinks."

She bit her lip and squirmed.

Tony was just getting the urge to actually whisper something dirty in her ear when someone nearby cleared their throat. Both of them looked up. Tony set his face into an irritated look as though he didn't enjoy being interrupted. Ziva on the other hand actually managed to blush shyly as she looked up at the stranger.

As her eyes came to rest on the face of the mysterious throat clearer, Ziva had to carefully control her expression to keep utter shock from replacing the embarrassment she'd plastered in place. She'd seen this face before, but never in the flesh. She smiled in what she hoped came across as a shy manner as she stared straight into the grey eyes of Michael Anderson.

Anderson smiled disarmingly at them. An odd look came into his eyes as he looked at them.

"Can I help you with something?" Tony asked.

Anderson smiled again, but this time there was something sly about it. "I know who you are…don't think you can hide it."

Ziva panicked internally. Had there cover been blown already?

Tony cocked one eyebrow casually as if inviting the man to continue, all the while secretly nervous.

"The main office told me that you're here on your honeymoon. As head of restaurant hospitality it is my pleasure to present you with this coupon for a half off meal anytime you'd like during your stay." He said, brandishing a slip of paper at them.

Ziva sighed discreetly and then put her flirty, giggly exterior back in place, hoping it hadn't slipped too badly. "Thank you." She smiled, taking the coupon. "Maybe we'll come for dinner tonight. Wouldn't that be just lovely, darling?" She cooed at Tony.

Tony pretended to contemplate it for a moment. "Well,…"

Ziva actually deigned to stick her lower lip out and bat her eyelashes at him. "Please, Tommy?" She said adding just a slight whine to her tone.

Tony sighed, quickly giving up. "Alright." He turned to Anderson, who was still watching them. "How could I resist her, right?" He said, every inch the adoring new husband.

"I don't think you could, sir. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes." Tony said.

"Very good," Anderson nodded and gave them a tight smile.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Ziva looked at Tony with wide eyes and mouthed, "That was close?"

He nodded in agreement, and then a smirk replaced his worried expression. "Shall we enjoy our day at the beach?" He asked.

Ziva chuckled and stood up. "I will race you then, yes?" She asked, taking off towards the water.

Tony jumped up and ran after her, catching her waist as they both plunged into the surf, laughing. She spun in his arms and kissed him, before ducking out and diving head first under the water. She reappeared a few feet away and smiled at his stunned look. "Come on, Tommy!" She called.


	10. On the Clock

**All the Little Things**

**Ch 10: On the Clock**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter…it was greatly appreciated. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this. A bad combination of writer's block, school, and a broken back all conspired to keep me from writing on this for a very long time. I will try to update more regularly now that things have settled down some. Anyway I hope it lives up to standards and expectations. Again, please read and review.**

Their dinner at the lakeside restaurant was a quiet and enjoyable affair. Anderson was to all outward appearances a normal, charming man. He was a most attentive waiter, even if he did ask too many questions. Afterwards, Ziva returned to the cabin while Tony went to the store in search of a sweet snack.

Ziva changed into gym shorts and an oversized T-shirt before settling down on the couch to read. An hour later, she surfaced from her book and checked the clock. She began to worry when she saw how much time and elapsed and noted that Tony had not returned. She waited anxiously for another half an hour before slipping on her running shoes and a jacket. She paused just long enough to grab a flashlight and her cell phone before locking the door behind her.

She jogged at a brisk pace to the resort's small store. Her heart rate increase two fold when she saw that all the lights in the store were out and a wooden sign in the door read 'Closed'. She walked up the stairs to read the sign that posted the stores hours. Yet another wave of panic hit her when she saw that the store had closed half an hour earlier.

Now truly worried she decided to check back at the restaurant just to make sure he hadn't gone back to get something he'd left. Upon arriving she noticed that just a few of the waiters were left and seemed to be going about the routine process of closing up for the night. She stopped one of them as they past her and asked, "Is Michael Anderson still here?" At the man's puzzled look she added, "He was my husband and I's waiter tonight and I think I may have left my sweater in the booth. I wanted to ask if he'd seen it."

"I'm sorry miss but he's left for the night. He went out to his car with another fellow just ten minutes ago."

The investigator in Ziva kicked in. "Another fellow that works here?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

The man gave her another odd look before saying hesitantly, "I've never seen him before in my life, miss. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

Ziva nodded and walked out. As she stepped into the somewhat chill night air she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She was now truly worried that something had happened to Tony. They had no concrete proof that Anderson killed his victims at the same time. Maybe he did draw one off first, and then kill the other later. Still fretting over this worrisome new possibility, she jogged back to their cabin.

As she arrived at the cabin she slowed to survey the porch, her paranoid mind making something out of every shadow. Just as she was about to relax, convinced that nothing was there, one shadow rose up the wall and unfolded itself into a human form.

"Lisa? Is that you? Are you going to let me in or not?" Tony's hushed voice called out to her.

Ziva could have fainted with relief. She jogged up the steps and opened the door for him with her key. As soon as the door was shut though, she suddenly felt angry. "Where the hell have you been? I have been everywhere looking to find you! The store has been closed for more than a half an hour. I even checked at the restaurant. Anderson was not there and the man said he had left with a gentleman he did not know." Her voice started to shake as the adrenaline wore off.

Despite himself, Tony couldn't help the small smile that played at his lips. "Were up scared, Zee-vah?" He asked in mock incredulity.

"No!" Ziva exclaimed too quickly. "I was worried for your safety, yes, because we are tracking a serial killer. But I was not scared, Tony."

Tony's smile widened as if her answer had affirmed his belief instead.

"Anyway it does not matter. What happened to you?" Ziva said changing the subject abruptly.

"I tried the back trail without a map or a flashlight. Big mistake. I got horribly lost and it took me an hour just to find my way back to the store, then I still had to walk back here." Tony whined in a pathetic voice.

Ziva smiled mockingly. "Aww…my poor little hairy butt had such a hard night." She cooed sarcastically, anger that he had wreaked such havoc on her nerves still simmering just below the surface. She turned to walk away.

Tony reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back around to face him. When she tried to struggle away he gripped both of her arms tightly.

"Ouch, Tony that is hurting me!" She complained.

"Don't be cross with me, Ziva, please…" He whined. He leaned to kiss her and she turned her head to the side just to be defiant. He kissed her cheek instead. He rubbed his nose along her jaw line and her under her ear. "Please?" He asked again.

Ziva still refused to look at him, but her stance softened a little.

"I won't scare you like that again." Tony promised. He was rewarded when Ziva turned to meet his next kiss. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva grumbled back, "Even if you insist on causing me trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name, Zee-vah…" He purred, a dangerous glint coming into his eye.

Ziva smiled devilishly at him, and ran towards the stairs.

"Tony!" Ziva called from the small kitchen of their cabin. "I'm going into town to print off those new pages for the case file that I typed up!"

"Alright…" Tony called back around his toothbrush. "See you in a little while."

"Bye!" Ziva called, and then the front door snapped shut.

Tony finished brushing his teeth and spit. Then he wandered into the bedroom part to get dressed. He was just pulling on his shirt when the cabin phone rang out shrilly. He furrowed his brow. No one had called them on that phone since they'd been here. In fact, the only people who even knew they were there would call on their cell phones if they had to call at all. Still confused he leaned over and lifted the receiver. "Hullo?"

"Mr. DiNardo?" A raspy voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes?" Tony said confused. "May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Scott Davidson from the beach restaurant."

"Who?" Tony asked scratching his head.

"I'm a janitor at the resort restaurant. We found your wife's sweater that she left here the other night while we were cleaning and we wanted to call so that someone could come and get it."

"I didn't know that Lisa had left anything. She's so forgetful sometimes." Tony laughed. "I'll be right down to get it." He hung it up.

In the basement of the beach restaurant, Scott Davidson hung up the phone and turned to his partner. "The male is on his way here now."

"Brilliant," Michael Anderson smiled. "All the pieces are falling into place."

"We've got them." Davidson agreed. "The girl will follow him anywhere he goes. She's completely besotted."

"Yes, though I wonder if perhaps even he knows how much…" Anderson mused.

Tony quickly finished getting dressed and grabbed one of the bran muffins that Ziva had brought them on his way out. He walked briskly towards the restaurant enjoying the crisp morning air. When he arrived he noticed that the usual bustle of getting the restaurant ready to open for lunch seemed strangely absent. But then he looked at his watch. Seven a.m. No wonder no one was there yet. Ziva's damn alarm must have woken them up extra early this morning. He knocked on the restaurant door and then back up slightly.

A small scrawny man came to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Tony DiNardo. I received a call that my wife had left her sweater here. I was told to speak with a Scott Davidson."

"I'm Scott Davidson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. DiNardo. Now, I remember you from the restaurant last night. And where is your beautiful wife this morning?"

"She went into town to get a few things. She wants to make me dinner tonight. I told her that there's no need to cook while we're on vacation, but she insisted. She just likes doing the little domestic things like that sometimes." Tony smiled, but it was more from the irony of how characteristically un-Ziva it was to do anything 'domestic'.

"She must be a very special woman."

"She is." Tony said, not having to lie to keep them in character. She really was special. "Now, where's this sweater she left?" He asked.

"Right this way sir. It's in our lost and found in the back office." Scott Davidson led the way back to the kitchen.

Tony followed him through the kitchens and into a narrow dingy back office. Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he spied a staircase leading down somewhere at the back of the office. Just then his head erupted in pain. '_Anderson's got an accomplice!!' _was his last conscious thought before he slipped into blackness.

Ziva got back from running off the copies of the new information and let herself into their cabin with her key. "Tony?" She called. Her brow furrowed when she didn't hear a response. She found a hastily scrawled note on the kitchen counter reading 'Hey Zee-vah, I went to get the sweater you left at the restaurant.'

Immediately panic flooded through Ziva. She'd used the sweater as an excuse to check Anderson's whereabouts the night before. It had been a complete lie. Why had they called telling about finding it? All of a sudden it struck her. Anderson had used her lie to lure Tony to the restaurant alone. But how had Anderson known? She hadn't talked to him that night. She'd talked to another employee.

She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed the secure line that Jen had set up for this mission. She bounced up and down impatiently as the phone rang.

"Director Shepard, NCIS." Jen answered formally.

"Director this is Ziva!" Ziva practically cried in relief that someone had answered.

"Ziva? Is something wrong?" Jen asked. The younger woman's panicky tone startled her.

"Anderson has an accomplice! And they lured Tony to the restaurant alone while I was in town making a few copies for the file. And it is all my fault. Last night I needed to check Anderson's whereabouts and so I lied about having left my sweater and wanting to talk to him. But he had already left. When I came home I found a note from Tony telling me that he had gone to pick up the sweater I had left at dinner last night…" Ziva explained in almost a single breath.

"Ziva, slow down," Jen commanded. "Did Tony know that the sweater was a lie?"

"No," Ziva moaned.

"How lone have they had him?" Jen pressed.

"I do not know. I was not gone for more than an hour Director, I promise." Ziva insisted.

"I don't blame you for this happening Ziva. It would have happened anyway."

"What should I do?" Ziva asked.

Jen was momentarily taken aback. Ziva rarely asked for instructions and it was even rarer still that she asked for advice. And yet here she was so truly worried and afraid that she was asking for both. "Try and go after him, Ziva. I'm alerting the field office in Reno. Fortunately Gibbs and McGee jumped on a plane last night to come and brief them. They should have landed by now. I'll have assistance to you in an absolute maximum of 2 hours."

Ziva sighed in relief. "Hopefully I will have him out by then." She said.

"Good luck, Ziva."

"Thank you, Director." Ziva hung up and raced from the cabin, pausing only to grab her gun from the safe. She arrived at the restaurant in record time and tried the door. It was unlocked and swung open easily. Pulling her service pistol from the holster she'd clipped to her belt, she entered. She swung her gun in a quick arc, followed by her eyes, and cleared the main room of the restaurant. With quick, quiet steps she slipped from table to table towards the kitchen. She repeated the procedure through the kitchen, still finding it uninhabited. Her keenly trained eye noticed the faint light coming from under the door at the back of the kitchen. She followed it into the back office and over to the door leading at the back of the office. As she hastily approached the far door she forgot some of her safety precautions and exposed her back to the darkened room.

"Nice of you to join us Mrs. DiNardo," a sinister voice echoed through the room. Whirling Ziva pointed her gun at the shadowy figure that she hadn't noticed in the room's far corner. Her finger was just tightening on the trigger when she heard the door behind her creak open. Before she even had time to react her head being torn apart by acute pain and her vision was tunneling into blackness.

Ziva came to her senses in a dark room. She could tell that she was lying on a thin mattress, but mostly she was aware of the fact that the temperature in the room was barely above freezing. Shivering violently, she waited for her eyes to adjust to extremely minimal light. Her head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton, and as she moved it the room slid sickeningly before focusing again. As her training kicked in she tried to see how much motion she had. Her feet were bound she discovered but only at the ankles. She could manage that. One hand was free, but the other was chained to the wall. As she moved it experimentally the chain rattled, the sound echoing in the small room.

She heard a shifting noise off to her right and then a bleary voice called, "Ziva?"

"Tony?" She called back, warm relief flooding her to hear his voice.

"How did you end up down here?"

"I was trying to rescue you."

"Good job." Tony said, sarcasm tingeing his voice. They were silent for a moment before Tony asked her, "Are you hurt at all?"

"Not besides the keg on my head."

"Egg, Lisa." Tony reminded her gently, somehow remembering that they were still undercover despite his pounding head. "A keg is used to store beer or something like that."

"Oh, right." She too was silent a moment. "Are you hurt Tommy?" Ziva was grateful that Tony had reminded her that they were still undercover. Otherwise her worry might have made her forget.

Tony shook his head before realizing that she wouldn't be able to see that small of a motion in the dark. "Nothing serious. They hit me over the head the same as they did to you. They roughed me up a little bit when I wouldn't tell them where you were. I'm pretty sure I have at least one black eye, and my jaw feels a little bruised. I took a couple of kicks to the ribcage, but I don't think that it's anything more serious than some bruises."

"I'm sorry Tommy. If I hadn't left my sweater here this never would have happened to you." Ziva explained genuinely, trying to convey her apology for her lie about the sweater without breaking their cover. They still didn't know if their captors were listening.

"Don't be sorry Lisa. It probably would have happened anyway. Creeps like this can't keep their hands to themselves for very long."

"I wish we had just stayed at my mom and dad's house." Ziva said, hoping that Tony caught her implied meaning instead of just thinking that she was rambling.

"Yeah, but who wants to spend their honeymoon at their mom and dad's house. I mean there are certain things that newlyweds do that they wouldn't want their parents catching them doing."

Ziva smiled to herself. He had caught the meaning. "And besides this seemed like such a beautiful place. Dad and Timothy always come here fishing around this time." She heaved a dramatic sigh as though she was lost in memories.

Tony's mind raced. 'Dad' could only mean Gibbs. And Timothy would be McGee. Fishing could mean looking for information. 'About this time.' Did she really mean that Gibbs and McGee were here or would be soon? He had to know for sure. "Doesn't your mom miss them since they go so far from home?" He asked.

Ziva's smile widened. He really had caught on. "No. She always kicks them out about now so they don't drive her crazy."

So Jen had sent Gibbs and McGee out here. Tony smiled at Ziva's insinuation that it was because they were driving her crazy. Most likely Gibbs had been driving Jen crazy and McGee had probably been driving Gibbs crazy in return. Sighing he settled back to wait it out.

Just then the door to the room banged open and two men entered.

As Tony and Ziva were talking in code in their darkened prison, Gibbs and McGee were talking to Director Shepard on the phone. She filled them in on what Ziva had told her and before he'd even hung up Gibbs had them geared up and in a car headed to Zephyr Cove. The head of the NCIS field office in Reno had volunteered a task force to go in with them since their subjects were mostly armed and dangerous. They arrived at the little resort restaurant and Gibbs had the men fan out to form a perimeter. Using earwigs he told them to hold off on entering that he and McGee would go in first.

And so they did. The restaurant appeared empty at first, but Gibbs could here noises coming from a back office on the far side of the kitchen. He motioned to McGee to follow him. In the office they found Anderson and his accomplice deep in conversation. The accomplice was talking and so Gibbs and McGee listened quietly from the other side of the semi-closed door.

"I listened to their whole conversation. The woman was whining about how they should have stayed at her parents' house. After that she got talking about her dad and some guy named Timothy that come fishing here together every year about this time. It was pretty pathetic."

McGee's brows knit together in confusion. Why was Ziva talking about him and her father going fishing together? He'd never even met Ziva's father. He looked at Gibbs who had a knowing smile on his face. And then it hit him. She'd been using a code to tell Tony that he and Gibbs were on their way.

Just as this dawned on him, Gibbs motioned that they should enter. He counted down with his hands and then kicked the door in. "NCIS! Put your hands where we can see them!" Both men jumped and raised their hands. "Where are Agents DiNozzo and David?!" He asked, completely forgetting that they were under cover.

"Who?" One of the men snarled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Lisa and Tommy DiNardo, the young couple you kidnapped earlier today."

The accomplice broke first under Gibbs' withering stare. "The basement. Down those stairs." He confessed.

Gibbs nodded. He grabbed Anderson and handcuffed him. McGee did the same to the other man. Then they radioed to the support team to come and get the suspects. When men arrived to take them out to the waiting prisoner vans, Gibbs and McGee headed down the flight of stairs that had been indicated.

The found a single door at the bottom which Gibbs hastily kicked in. Scanning his flashlight around he saw both Tony and Ziva lying on mattresses with one hand chained to the wall. DiNozzo looked a little beaten up, but Ziva seemed to be okay. "McGee, go back up and find out where they stashed the key to these handcuffs." Gibbs commanded. McGee nodded and left.

"Nice of you to join us boss." Tony said, smiling wryly.

"You're lucky the Director even thought to send us." Gibbs lectured.

"We know." Ziva said. "Thank you."

Gibbs just nodded as McGee came back down the stairs with the key. He knelt and unlocked Ziva first and then Tony. He and Ziva helped Tony to his feet and up the stairs. As they walked out of the restaurant into the light of day, Tony leaned heavily on Ziva's shoulders. Under the pretense of adjusting her grip around his waist, Ziva leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad your okay, Tony." She whispered. "I'm so I couldn't rescue you."

"Don't apologize Ziva." Tony reminded her.

She smiled. "Come on; we need to get you to the ambulance. You need to have the hump on your head looked at."

Tony chuckled and Ziva's brow furrowed.

"That was the wrong word wasn't it?"

"I think you meant 'lump' or 'bump'."

"There you go. That's the one."

Twelve hours later they finally made it to NCIS Headquarters in D.C. Gibbs left immediately to brief the Director and McGee went down to the lab to tell Abby and Ducky the story. Tony and Ziva stood in the center of the bullpen for a minute before they decided to just get to work on their reports on the case. They'd been hard at work on them for about a half an hour when Gibbs came down from the Director's office.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked in his typical blunt fashion.

"Working on our case reports boss." Tony explained.

"Go home. The cases reports can wait."

Both agents instantly saved their work and started to log off before Gibbs changed his mind.

"And I don't want to see either of you here until Monday!" Gibbs called after them.

"Yes boss!" They called back, unable to believe their good luck.

Gibbs smiled and returned to the Director's office. "You were right about them Jen." He told her as he shut the door.

"Tony and Ziva?" She asked, slightly confused. Gibbs nodded. "What about them?"

"They really are like we were once."

"Like we are, Jethro." Jen reminded with a smile.


End file.
